sur la route des souvenirs
by seriphilegirl
Summary: La France est ruinée et Catherine et Henri sont obligés d'aller à Florence pour demander de l'argent aux Médicis. Durant un voyage compliqué, entre animosité, tensions et blessures du passé, les deux souverains devront s'adapter et apprendre (ou réapprendre) à vivre l'un avec l'autre.
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, la série non plus, c'est seulement avec mon imagination que je brode autour de la création de Laurie McCarthy.**

 **~ Je suis contente de revenir avec une nouvelle fanfiction, Nous sommes environ un après les événements de la saison 1, Henri est vivant et n'est jamais devenu fou et il règne toujours sur la France avec Catherine. Il faut aussi préciser que Catherine a bel et bien été enfermée par Henri mais l'histoire autour de Richard n'a jamais existé. ~**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **...**

Le roi de France s'écria: «C'est impossible! »

-Les chiffres ne mentent pas votre Majesté...

Les coffres du royaume étaient vides, cela n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait mais la nouvelle qui contrariait vraiment Henri était la suivante: le royaume d'Espagne ne leur donnerait plus un seul sou. C'était la nouvelle que venait d'apporter l'ambassadeur Espagnol.

Selon ses mots «bien que le roi Philippe soit pourvu de sentiments très amicaux envers sa belle-famille et qu'il ait été ravi d'aider financièrement l'allié catholique qu'est la France, il ne peut plus se permettre de vider ses coffres pour faire vivre un pays qui n'est pas le sien »

 _Quel petit_ _bâtard_ _prétentieux et indigne_!- pensa Henri- _il est riche comme Crésus et avait promis, en épousant leur fille Liza , qu'il serait ,en échange, un soutien financier pour la France. Sornettes!_

-Que l'on escorte l'ambassadeur espagnol hors de ma vue et qu'on aille dire à la reine Catherine que je l'attend de toute urgence dans mon bureau!

Henri hurlait quasiment sur ses serviteurs, serviteurs qu'il ne pourrait peut-être bientôt plus payer...

Quand Catherine fit son apparition dans le bureau du roi, celui-ci était toujours aussi énervé et paniqué. Sa femme venait à peine de mettre un pied dans la salle qu'il hurla:

-L'espagnol nous coupe les vivres!

-Je sais. J'ai reçu un rapport de votre entrevue avec l'ambassadeur... Ne devriez-vous pas rencontrer vos conseillers?

-Pour que tout le pays soit au courant que nous n'avons plus un sou? Non, j'ai pensé que personne n'était plus capable que vous de trouver une solution pour la France.

Catherine eut de grandes difficultés à réprimer son sourire car bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais, elle appréciait assez de se sentir indispensable.

-J'ai de nombreux talents Henri, mais faire apparaître de l'argent n'en fait pas partie...

-J'ai pensé à augmenter les impôts

-Les impôts sont déjà trop importants, on se retrouverait avec une révolte paysanne à gérer!

-On peut fiancer certains des enfants...

-Non.

-Demander de l'aide a des alliés politiques?

-Quels alliés? La moitié des pays nous détestent et les autres sont ruinés...

-Et le Vatican? Nous sommes de fervents catholiques!

-La seule chose que nous accordera le Vatican c'est la promesse qu'il prierons pour nous...

Henri soupira.

-Il ne nous reste plus qu'à demander de l'argent aux Médicis

-Ma famille n'est pas notre réserve d'or personnelle Henri. Ils n'accepteront pas de vous donner un seul centime. A moins que..

Henri la pressa:

-À moins que quoi?

-Et bien, pourquoi votre père m'a-t-il choisi comme fiancée pour vous?

Il réfléchit à une manière de répondre à cette question sans être trop grossier, mais Catherine le devança:

-Il m'a choisie dans le but de me prendre mon argent comme on trairait une vache laitière.

Henri rit à l'image mentionné par sa femme mais comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir.

-Mon père était un homme rusé, il a du se réserver le droit de se servir dans les caisses d'or des Médicis. Il ne m'aurait pas fait épouser une roturière si notre mariage ne mettait pas la France à l'abri de la crise financière.

Catherine grimaça à l'utilisation du terme «roturière » mais ne releva pas.

-Et si un tel accord existe, il est forcément mentionné dans notre contrat de mariage!

Ils se ruèrent presque simultanément sur la malle en acajou dans le coin du bureau qui contenait les documents de leur contrat de mariage. Le contrat était démesurément long et entièrement rédigé en latin, leur travail s'annonçait compliqué mais si leur hypothèse se révélait exacte, ils pourraient tout simplement forcer les Médicis à leur donner de l'argent.

Le roi et la reine annulèrent donc tout leurs rendez-vous de l'après-midi pour fouiller dans leur contrat de mariage.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à lire, en latin de surcroît, des pages entières consacrées à des échanges de terres et de parcelles, Henri entendit sa femme pouffer de rire, les yeux rivés sur le document.

-Qu'y a t'il de si drôle?

Sa femme lui indiqua du doigt le paragraphe en question et traduit les mots à haute voix: «Dans le cas malheureux ou l'un des des deux époux briserait la close sainte de la fidélité, la famille de l'autre époux serait en droit d'exiger un dédommagement financier pour irrespect des règles de Dieu et du mariage » Elle avait récité ses mots d'une voix teintée d'amusement.

-Les Médicis sont déjà immensément riches, mais il n'y aurait pas assez de place dans tout Florence pour entreposer leur or s'ils avaient utilisé contre vous ce paragraphe!

Henri grimaça à la moquerie, se posant cependant la question de qui avait fait ajouter cette close, étant donné que ce n'était certainement pas son père, l'homme le plus infidèle de la terre, qui avait eu cette idée là.

Ils continuèrent la lecture, attentifs mais perdant espoir à chaque nouvelle page qu'ils lisaient sans rien trouver qui les aiderait. Soudainement, Henri remarqua que Catherine semblait s'être arrêtée de tourner les pages, il leva les yeux et la questionna:

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose?

-Non non, je suis simplement étonnée de lire que...

Elle marqua quelques secondes de silence puis demanda:

-Étiez vous au courant que ce contrat vous conférait le droit de me répudier et de demander le double de ma dot à ma famille si je ne vous fournissait pas un héritier avant notre troisième année de mariage?

Henri hésita, puis répondit simplement:

-Oui, mon père m'en avait informé.

-J'ai mis 10 ans à vous donner un enfant...

-En effet, oui.

Catherine le fixait d'un regard intrigué, presque soupçonneux, elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose, qu'il lui explique la raison pour laquelle il avait gardé pendant 7 longues années une femme incapable de procréer alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de la répudier et de s'enrichir par la même occasion. Mais Henri ne dit rien d'autre que:

-Qu'importe, cela ne nous aide pas! Rien dans ce contrat ne fait peser sur les Médicis un quelconque devoir de nous aider financièrement.

Henri préférait revenir au sujet qui les préoccupait. Il n'avait pas vraiment la force de s'engager avec Catherine sur une discussion sur leurs jeunes années...

-Qu'allons nous donc bien pouvoir faire Catherine pour convaincre votre famille de nous donner de l'argent...

Les lèvres de Catherine s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

-On va demander très gentiment, j'espère que vous avez perfectionné votre Italien Henri...


	2. Chapter 2

Seulement cinq jours plus tard, le roi et la reine donnaient leurs dernières recommandations à leur fils avant leur départ. Catherine le serrait dans ses bras et lui rappelait de dormir assez la nuit et de bien manger tandis qu'Henri se contenta d'une poignée de main et de quelques encouragements pour le rôle de régent qu'allait tenir François.

-Marie et vous goûterez un peu à l'exercice du pouvoir ce qui est une excellente chose. Je ne doute en aucun cas que vous remplirez parfaitement votre rôle de régent, mon fils.

C'est sur ces paroles que Henri se dirigea vers le carrosse mais Francis l'arrêta avec sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Père, a propos de la raison de votre départ , préférez-vous que nous évoquions un pèlerinage, ou peut-être une retraite spirituelle dans une abbaye?

Catherine et Henri avait décidé que le mieux était de ne pas ébruiter leur visite chez les Médicis, tout d'abord pour ne pas informer toute l'Europe que les souverains de France étaient réduits à la mendicité, secondement parce que, vu à quel point les Médicis étaient détestés, l'idée que leur argent (souvent gagné de manière douteuse) pourrisse la cour de France ne plairait pas du tout.

-Va pour la retraite spirituelle, cela plaira au Pape!

Francis sourit et lança à son père:

-Amusez vous bien avec les Médicis...

-Ne me raillez pas, mon fils, vous êtes à moitié Médicis après tout!

Sur ces paroles, Henri grimpa dans le carrosse pour un voyage qui promettait de ne pas être de tout repos.

Catherine, tout comme son mari, s'était tellement empressée de préparer leur voyage vers Florence pour sauver la France de la misère qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi à l'une des choses que cela impliquerait: elle allait devoir voyager pendant plusieurs semaines seule avec son mari.

Rien de particulièrement étonnant, mais une chose très inhabituelle pour le couple royal qui ne s'adressait la parole que pour parler politique, parler de leurs enfants ou bien tout simplement se disputer.

Pas de nobles, pas de Diane ou de Kenna, pas de courtisanes en tout genre.

Juste eux deux.

Ils ne parlèrent pratiquement pas durant les premières heures du trajet. Catherine était plongée dans la lecture d'un livre tandis que son mari était tout simplement en train de dormir. Il se réveilla au bout de quelques heures à cause d'une satanée

bosse qui avait secouée tout le carrosse.

Il regarda sa femme, toujours concentrée, qui avait déjà lu la moitié de son bouquin...

-Catherine?

Elle répondît sans lever les yeux de sa lecture:

-oui?

-Nous devrions penser à nous arrêter dans une taverne pour déjeuner

Elle soupira

-Vous êtes un véritable ventre sur pattes Henri...nous pourrons manger en arrivant chez le duc de Bourgogne!

-Le duc de Bourgogne?

-Oui, nous dormirons chez lui cette nuit avant de reprendre la route.

Henri commença à paniquer

-Je pensais que nous camperions dans la forêt...nous ne pouvons pas..

Catherine, à cet instant, leva enfin la tête de son livre:

-Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez, pensez-vous vraiment que je suis le genre de personne qui accepterait de dormir dans la forêt?

Henri campait souvent dans la forêt, quand il voyageait avec l'armée ou bien lors de parties de chasse, mais bien évidemment imaginer Catherine dormir a même le sol et manger des lapins à la broche était presque comique...

-Vous ne comprenez pas, nous ne pouvons pas dormir chez le duc, il ne voudra jamais que...

-Pourquoi donc?

Cette discussion commençait à énerver Catherine, c'était ridicule, toute personne en France avait le devoir patriotique d'accueillir leurs souverains!

-J'ai disons..eu une aventure avec sa femme.

Catherine roula des yeux.

-..je vois... quoiqu'il en soit, je ne pense pas qu'il vous en tienne vraiment rigueur, il a eu au moins 4 ou 5 épouses dans sa vie et puis de toute manière vous êtes son roi.

Henri prit sa tête dans ses mains.

-Il a eu 6 épouses en vérité. Je le sais parce que j'ai...connu chacune d'entre-elles, sans exception. Et le duc le sait.

Catherine ferma son livre et dévisagea son mari, d'un regard rempli de jugement.

-Arrêtez le carrosse!

Les chevaux s'arrêtèrent net et Henri demanda:

-Que faites-vous?

-Puisque de toute évidence, nous n'irons pas en Bourgogne, nous n'avons cas rebrousser chemin et aller chez le conte Delavigne...

-Impossible

Catherine soupira et posa violemment le livre maintenant fermé à côté d'elle.

Elle attendit l'explication d'Henri qui murmura seulement, comme un enfant que l'on gronde:

-Une sombre histoire avec sa fille...

-Elle a 20 ans Henri!

Il grimaça. Il le savait, bien-sur qu'il le savait, après tout Kenna, elle, était encore plus jeune que cela.

Catherine mit ses mains l'une dans l'autre et réfléchit. Il devait bien il y avoir un noble dans la région dont Henri n'avait couché ni la mère ni la fille.

-le vicomte Altman n'habite pas loin...

-Oh mon dieu, surtout pas!

-le duc de Etampes? Il n'a ni filles ni femme...

Elle avait avait grogné sarcastiquement. Henri rit. Elle s'énerva:

-Nous sommes pratiquement à la rue pour la simple raison que vous avez allongé la moitié des femmes de ce pays alors je me passerai volontiers de vos rires et moqueries.

-Le duc de Etampes est mort il y a un mois, en fait...

Ils passèrent de longues minutes à énumérer des noms de nobles chez lesquels ils pourraient passer la nuit mais à chaque fois il y avait un problème.

-Je suppose que l'idée ne vous plaira pas mais si on se dépêche, on pourrait atteindre le château de Diane avant la tombée de la nuit...

-Je préfère toujours dormir dans la tanière d'un ours sauvage.

Le soleil se couchait et les possibilités de réduisaient grandement. En plus, maintenant, Catherine boudait très clairement. Elle avait l'habitude de faire face aux infidélités de son époux mais contrairement à ce qu'elle essayait de faire croire, chaque nom ajouté à la liste de ses conquêtes lui assénait un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

Elle regardait par la fenêtre quand Henri proposa:

-Il est tard et il devient dangereux d'être dans la forêt Catherine... nous devrions juste rejoindre l'auberge la plus proche...

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix

Il ne fallu que quelques minutes de trajet avant qu'une grande auberge éclairée ne se dessine devant eux. Catherine qui était toujours un peu énervée, dans un mélange de fatigue et de de colère, cria comme un marin qui aperçoit la côte:

-Ici! Une auberge!

La nuit était tombée et il était grand temps que les souverains se mettent à l'abri, toujours sans révéler leur identité. Henri descendit en premier puis tendit une main à sa femme pour l'aider, elle la refusa.

C'est lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrée qu'Henri s'exclama:

\- Oh merde, ce n'est pas exactement une auberge...

-Pardon?

Elle regarda autour d'elle, cet endroit était étrange, en effet.

-C'est un bordel Catherine.

Elle lui lança le regard le plus noir qui soit. Était-ce une blague? Elle ne dormirait pas dans un bordel! Elle s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'une voix mielleuse retentit derrière elle.

-Monsieur? Dites moi, de quel genre de plaisir êtes-vous à la recherche?

Une femme grande, blonde et à moitié dénudée se tenait devant eux, son index sur l'épaule d'Henri. La femme dévisagea Catherine, sans méchanceté mais avec curiosité. Elle la regarda de haut en bas, d'une façon qui mit Catherine presque mal à l'aise, puis la blondinette s'approcha d'elle.

-Vous n'êtes pas exactement le genre de femme que l'on voit habituellement ici...

La blonde prit une mèche de ses cheveux dans ses doigts et la roula entre son index et son pouce. Henri intervint alors, d'une voix beaucoup trop sévère:

-C'est mon épouse en fait.

Le roi posa délicatement sa main droite sur le bas de son dos comme pour illustrer son propos.

-Oh, je vois... alors vous cherchez une fille pour se joindre à vous? Ou deux peut-être?

-Trois filles. Et une chambre.

C'était Catherine qui avait parlé. Henri se retourna vers elle d'un air indescriptible. S'il avait vu la tête qu'il faisait...

La grande blonde hocha la tête en souriant et ajouta, comme si Henri avait disparu:

-Au début j'ai cru que vous étiez ce genre de femme prude qui vient ici pour avoir des conseils sur comment satisfaire son mari mais finalement...

Elle rit et Henri qui se remettait à peine de ses émotions ajouta:

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle n'a besoin d'aucun conseil...

Catherine tira une énorme poignée d'or de son décolleté et la tendit à la femme qui lui embrassa le poignet et le guida jusqu'à son propre décolleté où elle encouragea, d'un regard, Catherine à déposer l'argent.

Beaucoup de têtes dans la salle s'étaient tournée vers cette transaction financière particulièrement chaude et Henri, lui, qui semblait tiraillé entre l'excitation et la panique attrapa l'avant-bras de Catherine et chuchota à son oreille:

-A quoi jouez-vous?

Elle rit et ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier, suivit par les trois prostituées que Catherine avait demandé.

-Mon mari le séducteur qui a avoué il y a quelques heures avoir mis dans son lit toutes les femmes de la région serait-il choqué par mes actions?

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire un spectacle avec cette femme pour tout les messieurs de la salle!

Catherine éclata de rire de manière désinvolte et continua à monter les marchés qui menaient au premier étage.

-Et puis, a quoi servent-elles, elles?

Henri s'était retourné vers les trois catins qui les suivait toujours comme trois petits chiens dociles. Autant la femme blonde du hall était assez envoûtante, autant ces trois là étaient plutôt vulgaires et fades.

-J'ai pensé que nos gardes seraient ravis de faire leur connaissance... à moins que vous ne souhaitiez en garder une pour vous?

* * *

 **Contente de savoir que l'idée de cette nouvelle histoire vous plait. Merci pour vos encouragements, ils sont le monde pour moi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Elle sourit et saisit la poignée de porte, pour découvrir une petite chambre, modeste et sans artifices mais au moins propre... c'était déjà ça...

Henri, dans son dos, continuait de râler en regardant les prostituées qui les suivaient:

-Ces trois idiotes ne coûtent pas aussi cher! Vous avez donné à cette femme au moins cent fois la somme qu'elle demande habituellement!

Catherine, sans répondre, s'assit sur le lit pour le tester. Henri, a son tour, observa attentivement la petite chambre et remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit. Évidement... personne ne demande deux lits séparés dans un bordel...

Henri regarda sa femme qui s'allongeait avec fatigue sur le lit.

-Voulez-vous dîner?

Elle acquiesça et commença à se lever pour aller demander de la nourriture. Henri posa un bras sur son épaule.

\- Oh non n'y pensez même pas, vous ne redescendez pas là-dedans. Attendez-moi ici, je ramène un plateau.

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel mais ne protesta pas. De toute façon elle était fatiguée et Henri n'avait peut être pas tord sur le fait qu'une femme qui n'était pas une prostituée devrait éviter de se promener dans ce type d'endroit.

Catherine observa la chambre vétuste autour d'elle...dire qu'elle aurait pu dormir dans le luxe et le confort si son mari n'était pas un tel idiot!

En plus, chez un duc ou un comte, elle aurait eu sa propre chambre...

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et alors que Catherine commençait à se demander si son mari reviendrait réellement avec un repas ou si il avait trouvé de la compagnie agréable en bas, la porte grinça:

-J'espère que vous avez faim!

Henri apparut, chargé de deux plateau contenant des montagnes de nourritures et une bouteille de vin. Voir Henri jouer les serveurs était presque amusant.

Ils partagèrent un repas, assis autour de la petite table en chêne qui faisait l'angle de la chambre. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup, sauf pour organiser les détails de leur trajet du lendemain, mais c'était un silence plutôt agréable, lié à la fatigue plus qu'à la mésentente.

Mais quand vint l'heure de se coucher, Catherine demanda:

-Henri, pourriez vous aller chercher une fille en bas?

-Quoi?

-J'aimerai que vous trouviez une prostituée qui accepterait de jouer les femmes de chambres contre quelques pièces d'or...

Henri se leva de sa chaise et proposa:

-Je peux vous aider, enfin, comme vous préférez hein, je ne voudrais pas vous forcer mais, enfin ça reste une option qui...

Catherine sourit devant son incertitude et lui fit signe de la main de s'approcher.

-Pourquoi ne pas mettre à profit la grande expérience en déshabillage de femme de mon époux...

Il rit un peu amèrement à la pique.

Il s'approcha de Catherine qui se mit dos à lui pour lui permettre de s'attaquer aux lacets de sa robe. Il était reconnaissant qu'elle porte une un laçage dans le dos et non sur la poitrine...

Il mit de longues minutes à la dépouiller de toutes ses couches de vêtements. Henri essayait d'avoir l'air calme pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise. Il ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi proche de sa femme, il essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ou touché mais il en était incapable.

Quand il eut finit et que Catherine se tenait seulement dans sa chemise de dessous blanche, il parla enfin:

-Et bien...voilà.

Catherine le remercie et sortit ses boucles d'oreilles et ses bracelets.

Il ne restait plus que ses cheveux à libérer. Henri hésita, était-il censé s'en occuper?

Il n'en était pas sûr...c'était une chose qu'il faisait quand il était jeune mais il ne savait pas si cela ne mettrait pas Catherine un peu mal à l'aise qu'il le fasse aujourd'hui.

Elle s'éloigna d'un pas lent en détachant ses cheveux elle-même. Henri fut presque déçu en la voyant libérer une à une des mèches dorés qui tombaient en tourbillonnant, il aurait bien aimé le faire finalement...

Quand elle eut finit, un immense tas de vêtements, bijoux, épingles et accessoires se tenait à ses pieds. Henri l'observa, dépouillée d'artifices, elle était très belle, elle n'avait pas besoin de porter tout ça...

Il eut envie de le lui dire mais il n'osa pas, la situation était déjà assez étrange du fait qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le même lit...

Catherine ne parlait pas non plus. Elle s'allongea rapidement dans le lit pour se cacher avec les couvertures, elle se sentait un peu..nue. Elle n'avait pas partagé une chambre avec son mari depuis une décennie!

Elle s'allongea le plus au bord du lit possible afin d'éviter tout contact physique avec Henri qui fit la même chose.

Seigneur, à quel moment les choses entre-eux avaient-elles dégénérées à ce point pour qu'il soient aussi mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être seuls ensembles?

Il était tard et l'obscurité et le silence avaient envahi la chambre mais Catherine n'arrivait pas à dormir. Henri était silencieux à côté d'elle, elle se demandait si il dormait... Elle chuchota, presque inaudible ment:

-Henri?

Elle pensait qu'il ne répondrait rien mais après plusieurs secondes il parla finalement:

-Vous ne dormez pas?

-Vous non plus.

Un long silence. Encore.

-Je peux vous poser une question?

L'esprit de Catherine était agité depuis des heures, la question lui brûlait les lèvres:

-Pourquoi avez-vous couché avec autant de femmes?

Henri s'étrangla quand il répondit « pardon? » alors Catherine précisa sa question, reconnaissante que la chambre soit plongée dans le noir et qu'il ne voit pas son visage.

-Je veux dire, vers ici, vous ne venez jamais dans cette partie du pays alors comment se fait-il que tant de femmes ici soient passées dans votre lit?

-Vous êtes sûre de vouloir la réponse à cette question?

\- Si je demande...

Il marqua un temps de silence. C'était étrange de parler comme ça, allongés côte à côte dans l'obscurité.

-Vous vous souvenez des guerres d'Italie?

Catherine acquiesça, cette guerre avait duré plusieurs années et Henri avait rejoint le front seulement quelques années après leur mariage. A cet époque, Diane était déjà installée à la cour et Catherine n'avait pas encore d'enfants.

-Je suis parti avec l'armée française, moi ainsi que mes amis étions tous à cheval car nous étions les nobles les plus gradés du pays mais, pour motiver les troupes, nous marchions au pas, pour rester avec eux. Le voyage vers Milan, en Italie, où étaient les combats a donc duré des semaines entières.

-Je ne vois pas exactement le rapport mais...

-Vous allez comprendre, patience. Je ne vais pas vous apprendre comment se déroule les voyages des armées, les soldats..

Catherine l'interrompt dans son récit pour finir sa phrase:

-..pillent, tabassent et violent tout ceux qui ont le malheur de se trouver sur leur passage.

-En effet. Moi je voyageais avec mes amis et nous ne raffolions pas vraiment de ces distractions alors nous avons créer un jeu entre nous pour nous occuper. Nous avons appelé cela « la chasse des 9 », parce que..

Catherine l'interrompit à nouveau:

-..parce qu'il faut traverser 9 provinces pour relier le château et Milan.

-Exactement. La règle du jeu était très simple, il fallait séduire le plus de femmes possible. Il y avait même un système de points, c'était très élaboré: 1 point pour une paysanne, 2 point pour une noble et 5 point si on arrivait à coucher avec la duchesse de la région, avec un bonus de 3 point si la fille nous donnait sa virginité.

Catherine ne disait rien et , dans le noir, Henri ne pouvait pas vraiment voir la tête qu'elle faisait alors il demanda:

-Catherine?

-Oui oui, j'attend la suite, j'imagine que vous avez gagné.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement. Évidemment qu'il avait gagné...

Oui.

-Et bien bravo! Je me rappelle parfaitement du jour où vous êtes revenu de la guerre en Italie, si j'avais su que vous aviez accompli un tel exploit, je vous aurait félicité!

* * *

 _Assise à la fenêtre de sa chambre, le regard rivé au loin, vers le sud, en direction de l'Italie, la jeune princesse Catherine n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur sa lecture._

 _Elle pensait à son mari._

 _Elle regrettait de s'être disputée avec lui si souvent, inutilement, elle regrettait de s'être montrée jalouse de cette femme, Diane, alors qu'elle n'avait certainement aucune raison de l'être, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir dit à Henri qu'elle l'aimait avant qu'il ne parte. Elle regrattait. Beaucoup. Henri lui manquait. Beaucoup._

 _La porte craqua et le roi François apparut. Sans chercher à mettre du suspens sur la raison de sa présence, sachant que sa belle-fille n'attendait que le retour de son époux, il murmura:_

 _-Mon enfant? Je voulais vous voir car, nos éclaireurs l'ont confirmé: toute l'armée sera de retour au château avant le coucher du soleil._

 _Catherine ferma les yeux et remercia Dieu silencieusement. Henri rentrait à la maison. Elle dormirait avec lui ce soir._

 _Le roi posa une main sur son épaule:_

 _-Faites-vous jolie, nous l'accueillerons ensemble._

 _Quand il ferma la porte derrière lui, Catherine tomba à genoux par terre. Henri était parti depuis des mois, des mois qu'elle était seule car aucune fille française ne lui adressait la parole, des mois que ses nuits étaient froides et douloureuses à causes de ses cauchemars qui avaient recommencés, des mois qu'elle devait affronter toute seule les regards pleins de jugement de la cour qui toisait la «petite italienne infertile »._

 _Assise devant son miroir pendant que l'une de ses servantes lui peignait les cheveux, Catherine observait attentivement son propre reflet. Elle était jolie, c'était indéniable, les gens le lui disaient souvent, mais, était-elle assez belle pour qu'Henri ne se lasse jamais d'elle?_

 _Elle passa délicatement ses doigts contre ses lèvres, puis contre sa joue, en s'observant minutieusement._

 _-Non, s'il vous plait, n'attachez pas mes cheveux. J'aimerais simplement que mes mèches de devant soient attachées mais que mes boucles tombent dans mon dos._

 _La jeune servante s'exécuta. Catherine savait qu'Henri aimait voir sa chevelure libérée. Elle se demandais si ses cheveux à lui auraient poussés...certainement._

 _Il serait toujours aussi beau, ça elle en était sûre._

 _Elle demanda ensuite à ses servantes de brosser ses cils, appliquer du rose sur ses joues, du rouge sur ses lèvres et de la poudre dans son cou._

 _Puis, elle rejoint le roi François dehors et prit place à côté de lui pour attendre l'armée. Elle tremblait presque._

 _Serait-il content de la revoir? Après tout il n'avait pas beaucoup écrit...elle s'était persuadée que les camps de guerre n'était pas adaptés à l'écriture de lettres mais peut-être qu'il n'avait simplement pas envie de lui écrire..._

 _Un coup de trompette retentit. Le roi regarda Catherine et lui adressa un sourire. Elle se redressa, les yeux rivés sur l'entrée du château. Le roi ordonna:_

 _-Remontez la herse!_

 _On entendait le pas régulier des chevaux. Un instant passa puis un hennissement retentit et le premier cheval pénétra dans la cour. Henri._

 _Le roi François regarda son fils avec fierté, c'était rare, mais étant donné qu'Henri lui ramenait la moitié de l'Italie sur un plateau, le roi pouvait bien lui témoigner un peu de reconnaissance._

 _Catherine ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de son mari. Ses cheveux était beaucoup plus longs qu'avant et sa barbe avait poussé mais il était toujours aussi beau, elle avait curieusement envie de prendre une lame de s'installer à califourchon sur lui, pour le raser pendant qu'il essaierait de la distraire avec ses touches._

 _Il semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard, Catherine se doutait que c'était elle. Quand son regard croisa le sien, il expira comme si un poids énorme quittait sa poitrine. Catherine avait envie de descendre de l'estrade et de sauter dans ses bras, mais la bienséance l'en empêchait._

 _Le roi fit un court discours et tout la foule applaudit mais ni Catherine ni Henri n'y prêtèrent attention car jamais il ne détachèrent leurs regards l'un de l'autre, toute une discussion silencieuse se déroulant entre eux._

 _Le cœur de Catherine allait exploser. Elle l'aimait, à un tel point que c'était indicible, à un tel point que c'était effrayant._

 _Effrayant car elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu vivre si il n'était pas revenu de cette guerre._

 _Mais il était là. Juste devant elle. Le regard plein d'amour et de promesses d'avenir meilleur. Un avenir qui, elle l'espérait, leur permettrait d'oublier leurs différends et de reconstruire leur relation._

 _Après ce qui sembla une éternité, une éternité durant laquelle Henri et Catherine ne dévièrent jamais le regard l'un de l'autre, la foule se dissipa et Henri rejoint enfin Catherine et le roi sur l'estrade._

 _Le roi François intercepta Henri avant qu'il ne se jette dans les bras de sa femme:_

 _-Je suis fier de vous mon fils_

 _Catherine savait que ces mots valaient tout l'or du monde pour Henri, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il les entendait depuis sa naissance._

 _-Merci père._

 _Le roi balaya Henri du regard « Reposez vous un peu, vous reprendrez vos tâches royales dans quelques jours, mais avant toute chose..» il désigna d'un geste de main le visage d'Henri « vous allez couper immédiatement ces cheveux et raser votre barbe! Cela vous donne l'air d'un paysan! »_

 _Catherine remarqua que le barbier de la cour attendait un peu plus loin. Non, ils n'allaient pas éloigner Henri d'elle pendant encore plusieurs heures, simplement pour une histoire de cheveux et de barbe!_

 _Alors, elle lança la phrase qui était sur le bout de sa langue depuis plusieurs minutes:_

 _-Je vais m'occuper de cette barbe, votre Majesté._

 _Un immense sourire d'anticipation se dessina sur le visage d'Henri._

* * *

Catherine repensait autrefois à ces souvenirs là avec nostalgie. Aujourd'hui, la flamme de la trahison brûlait son cœur quand elle se remémorait ses retrouvailles avec Henri après la guerre.

A aucun moment n'avait-il pensé à informer sa femme sur ses activités durant la guerre?

Non, apparemment. Il l'avait juste mise dans son lit en omettant de préciser qu'il avait fait la même chose avec toutes les femmes qui croisaient sa route entre la France et l'Italie.

Quant à Henri, bien souvent, le fait de balancer ses infidélités au visage de sa femme lui procurait un grand plaisir, mais cette fois-ci, il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais...la culpabilité l'envahissait.

Pas que Catherine n'ait pas l'habitude, c'est juste que, cette fois-ci il avait l'impression d'avoir définitivement salit, aux yeux de Catherine, les bons souvenirs de leurs jeunes années.

-Catherine?

Il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose mais Catherine resta immobile et ne parla pas, peut-être qu'elle s'était endormie...

Henri fit semblant de le croire.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu et je remercie encore ceux qui laissent des commentaires!**

 **Les choses s'annoncent pour l'instant plutôt mal entre C &H mais le voyage sera long donc pas d'inquiétude. Bisous!**


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain matin, le roi de France ouvrit les yeux en entendant un coq chanter au loin. Évidemment, il constata immédiatement que Catherine n'était déjà plus à ses côtés et avait quitté la chambre.

Heureusement qu'il lui avait dit de ne pas se promener toute seule dans cet endroit...

En arrivant dans la salle principale, en bas de l'escalier, il découvrit Catherine tranquillement attablée avec la directrice de l'établissement, en train de prendre un copieux petit-déjeuner.

Si seulement elle savait le genre de choses qui s'était passées sur le canapé sur lequel elle était assise...

En voyant Henri arriver au loin, la grande femme blonde s'exclama:

\- Oh voilà votre époux! Je lui prépare un petit-déjeuner?

-Non, il n'avait qu'à se lever plus tôt, nous devons partir. Il mangera à midi.

En réalité Henri était affamé. Et puis, il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'on parle de lui en disant « il » alors qu'il était dans la salle. Il n'aimait pas non plus que sa femme semble se lier d'amitié avec une tenancière de bordel. Et pour finir, il n'aimait pas du tout que Catherine donne des ordres à sa place, depuis quand une femme décidait-elle à la place de son mari?

Henri rageait intérieurement mais ne dit rien car Catherine avait en partie raison, le soleil était déjà levé et, s'ils voulaient parcourir le plus de chemin possible, il ne fallait pas perdre de temps.

En partant, Catherine salua la directrice et lui donna un généreux pourboire. Henri ne prit pas cette peine.

Quand ils furent installés dans le carrosse, il grogna:

-Quand on voit les sommes que vous donnez en pourboire à chaque personne que vous croisez...pas étonnant que la France soit endettée!

-Alors maintenant c'est moi qui gaspille notre argent? Qui a dépensé 350 000 écus l'année dernière simplement parce que Diane voulait un château avec vue sur un lac?

-S'il vous plaît, c'est le quart de la somme que vous dépensez chaque année pour vos vêtements!

Catherine explosa de rire:

-Que voulez vous? Que la reine de France soit vêtue de haillons?

-Je dis simplement que les tonnes de diamants et de perles qui ornent toutes vos tenues ne sont peut-être pas indispensables! Tout comme vos innombrables parfums, huiles et crèmes!

Catherine s'énervait. Le fait de pouvoir porter des tenues qui rendaient vertes de jalousie toutes les dames de la cour était l'un des seuls privilèges de reine qu'Henri ne lui avait pas enlevé. Catherine portait des robes que Diane ou cette idiote de Kenna ne pourraient jamais s'offrir et ce parce qu'elle était la reine, et qu'il fallait que personne ne l'oublie.

-Sachez, mon cher mari, que je paye la majorité de mes achats de luxe avec mon propre argent! Alors ce n'est pas cela qui nous ruine mais bien les innombrables cadeaux que vous faites à chaque femme qui croise votre chemin!

-Votre propre argent? Vous êtes une femme, vous ne possédez pas d'argent! Votre argent est mon argent et donc celui de la France!

Catherine sourit audacieusement tout en passant la main sur le collier de rubis qui ornait son cou.

-En réalité, si, j'ai de l'argent. Mon argent. Qui est caché en lieu sûr et qui ne vous appartiendra jamais...

Henri s'indigna, même si bizarrement cela ne l'étonnait pas beaucoup:

-C'est illégal!

-Dénoncez-moi.

Elle avait dit cela avec un air de défi qui donna presque envie à Henri d'appeler la banque pour signaler de l'argent illégal...

-Je ne suis pas stupide Henri. J'ai gardé d'importante réserves d'or des Médicis. Imaginez que vous m'exiliez ou me condamniez à mort, c'est déjà arrivé par le passé, il me faudrait des fonds pour fuir.

Un soupçon de rancœur se dégageait de ses mots. Henri préféra ne pas s'attarder:

-Dites plutôt que vous vous servez de cet or pour vos petits complots!

Catherine sourit. C'était un peu vrai...

-Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez me donner cet argent. La France en a besoin.

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Vous le ferez!

-Je ne le ferai pas!

C'est ainsi que se déroulèrent les 3 jours de trajet jusqu'à Marseille. Catherine et Henri étaient en froid, ne se parlaient pratiquement que pour se disputer, dormant tout les soirs dans des auberges miteuses et passant leur journée dans le carrosse. Même les gardes ne supportaient plus la mauvaise ambiance qui régnait.

Un matin, heureusement, ils arrivèrent enfin à Marseille, port dans lequel ils projetaient de prendre un bateau pour rejoindre directement Florence.

Ce lieu, Marseille, avait une signification particulière pour eux. Alors, tandis que leur carrosse s'avançaient dans les rues de la ville, regardant par les fenêtres, Catherine et Henri se remémoraient le même souvenir: celui de leur rencontre.

—

 _27 octobre 1533:_

 _Catherine posa le pied sur le quai, derrière-elle, ses servants portaient des centaines de bagages et des conseillers débattaient sur les termes du mariage mais elle ne s'en préoccupait pas._

 _Ses yeux pleins de curiosité balayaient le quai espérant apercevoir son fiancé. Il y avait le roi François 1, elle le reconnaissait, la grande femme brune qui se tenait droite comme un piquet à côté de lui devait être la reine de France, Éléonore d'Autriche et les deux fillettes ne pouvaient être que leurs filles. Cependant, il n'y avait aucun jeune garçon à l'horizon. Ni le dauphin François, ni Henri..._

 _De toute évidence, il n'était pas venu accueillir sa fiancée à la descente du bateau...Catherine était un peu déçue, non-pas que le fait qu'elle le rencontre avant de l'épouser aurait changé quoi que ce soit mais, elle aurait été rassurée de pouvoir s'assurer qu'il ne présentait aucune difformité ou mauvaise surprise..._

 _C'était égoïste et superficiel, certes, on lui disait parfois qu'elle l'était!_

 _Henri n'était pas venu. Soit ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle ne le voit avant le mariage car ils avaient peur qu'elle ne renonce, ce qui signifiait qu'il était très laid ou difforme...soit c'est le prince qui n'avait pas voulu venir ce qui voulait dire que c'était quelqu'un de particulièrement présomptueux et désagréable qui apportait si peu d'importance à sa fiancée qu'il ne voulait même pas la rencontrer..._

 _Dans les deux cas, c'était mauvais signe pour Catherine._

 _Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme, le roi et la reine ainsi que le Pape prirent le thé dans la résidence qu'occupait la famille royale à Marseille. Ennuyée par les histoires de dots et de contrats, Catherine s'éclipsa pour prendre un peu l'air._

 _L'air ici était un peu plus frais qu'à Florence mais relativement doux quand même. La France semblait être un pays agréable..._

 _Henri de Valois, lui, sortit du salon du premier étage, puis dévala l'escalier en espérant rejoindre la rue sans croiser sa fiancée Italienne qui devait déjà être arrivée. Il fallait bien qu'il la rencontre un jour mais, il avait besoin d'aller boire un verre avant._

 _A peine mit-il un pied dehors qu'il s'arrêta. Une jeune femme était adossée contre le mur, elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait profiter de l'air frais. Henri s'approcha un peu. Elle était petite mais dégageait une certaine assurance, voire force..._

 _Ses cheveux étaient partiellement attachés par des rubans mais il pouvait voir qu'ils étaient tout à fait uniques... des boucles dorés incroyablement sculptés et soyeuses._

 _Cette fille était vraiment belle, incroyablement belle même... son nez était aquilin, sa peau ivoire et ses yeux en amande ,et puis, même sous ces nombreuses couches de vêtements, Henri pouvait deviner des courbes tout à fait plaisantes..._

 _La fille ouvrit les yeux alors Henri arbora son sourire le plus charmeur et décida de lui parler:_

 _-Pourrais-je connaître votre nom mademoiselle?_

 _Elle se redressa un peu et lui donna un regard un peu hautain._

 _-Je suis Catherine de Médicis._

 _Elle posa ses yeux sur le H brodé de fil d'or sur le pourpoint d'Henri. Celui-ci resta bouché bée, il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela!_

 _\- Oh! Vous voulez dire que vous êtes.._

 _-La fiancée que vous n'avez pas pris la peine de venir accueillir à son arrivée? Oui, c'est moi._

 _Henri sourit malgré lui, elle avait un accent italien qu'elle essayait de camoufler mais qui était perceptible et tout à fait charmant! Elle le regardait toujours durement, cette fille semblait avoir du caractère..._

 _-Ce n'est pas cela, j'étais occupé à jouer aux cartes avec mon frère et nos amis...je me suis dis que nous aurions tout le temps de parler une fois mariés!_

 _C'était un mensonge. En fait il avait voulu rappeler à son père qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui impose une fiancée._

 _Catherine leva les yeux au ciel et souffla:_

 _-Quelle chance, je suis tombée sur un romantique!_

 _-Notre union n'est pas romantique, mais politique. Je ne vais pas faire semblant que c'est moi qui voulait vous épouser!_

 _Catherine haussa un sourcil. Quelle condescendance!_

 _-Parce ce que vous pensez que je suis ravie de vous épouser? Je n'ai pas choisi non plus cette union, croyez-moi, sinon j'aurais au moins choisi le frère qui accédera un jour à la couronne..._

 _-Vous êtes une roturière! Vous devriez vous estimer heureuse!_

 _-Je suis duchessina en réalité! Et je suis plus riche et influente que vous._

 _Henri sourit. Il n'aimait pas le ton que prenait cette petite italienne avec lui mais...d'un autre côté il était agréablement surpris. Cette fille était fascinante, terriblement effrontée et caractérielle mais vraiment fascinante!_

 _-Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire?_

 _Le jeune prince continua à sourire ce qui semblait irriter Catherine. Henri aperçut une petite mèche de cheveux dorés qui tombait sur son épaule, en contemplant ce petit tourbillon il ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher pour le prendre entre son index et son majeur. Quand il leva les yeux vers le visage de Catherine, celle-ci semblait terriblement déconcertée et nerveuse, son souffle était rapide et ses yeux brillaient. Henri sourit à nouveau, c'était sûrement la première fois qu'un garçon s'approchait aussi près d'elle, tant mieux, il avait un penchant pour les filles vertueuses..._

 _Il relâcha délicatement les cheveux qu'il avait capturés et chuchota:_

 _-Je vous vois demain. Dormez bien._

 _Puis il partit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, un peu déstabilisé par cette jolie italienne surprenante et impétueuse mais terriblement attirante._

* * *

Henri tourna la tête pour regarder sa femme qui semblait pensive, observant à travers la petite fenêtre du carrosse.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, physiquement du moins... elle était toujours extrêmement belle et charismatique.

Certaines choses avaient cependant changé chez elle durant ces années, son innocence et sa douceur avaient laissé place à une certaine dureté mais, Henri supposait qu'au fond d'elle, elle était toujours une personne profondément bonne. Henri se rappelait qu'à l'époque, son côté effronté et son incroyable sens de la repartie l'avaient fasciné, au fil des ans cependant, la fascination s'était souvent transformé en agacement... Bien que, à ce jour, sa femme était toujours son adversaire de joute verbale préféré.

Henri regarda à nouveau sa femme. Son visage était impassible, elle ne souriait pas. Si elle était, tout comme lui, en train de se remémorer leur première rencontre et leur mariage, ici à Marseille, et bien ces souvenirs ne semblaient pas la rendre particulièrement joviale...

Catherine perdue dans ses pensées, détourna ses yeux du paysage pour croiser le regard de son mari qui la fixait. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient vraiment envie de ressasser les souvenirs du passé malgré tout ce que cet endroit symbolisait pour eux.

Les cloches de la cathédrale sonnèrent au loin, comme pour leur rappeler le jour où elles avaient sonné en l'honneur de leur mariage fraîchement célébré.

Catherine sourit légèrement, puis baissa les yeux, et alors, Henri parla enfin:

-Sommes-nous encore fâchés?

Elle fronça les sourcils, étonnée de sa question:

-Ne sommes-nous pas tout le temps fâchés?

-Peut-être que vous avez raison. En tout cas, si nous n'étions pas fâchés, je demanderais au cocher de nous conduire au Palais, rue Trigance...

Catherine dévisagea Henri. Ce palais était l'endroit où ils s'étaient rencontrés, c'était aussi l'endroit où ils avaient passé leur nuit de noces et leur premières semaines en tant qu'époux.

-Je n'ai rien contre un détour.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé! Un grand merci pour tout les gentils commentaires, ils sont le monde pour moi.**


	5. Chapter 5

-Je n'ai rien contre un détour.

Henri afficha un sourire à peine contenu et ordonna au cocher de changer de direction, avec une pointe de nostalgie qui le surprenait lui-même.

A peine eut-elle ouvert la portière du carrosse, Catherine sourit en regardant le palais qui se dressait devant elle. C'était exactement comme dans son souvenir. Beau, fleuri et plein de charme...le décor parfait pour un mariage. Quand ils furent arrivés devant la grande porte principale, ils hésitèrent un instant... ce palais appartenait à l'époque au père de Henri mais il avait, depuis, été vendu. Le nouveau propriétaire ne serait pas forcément ravi de leur visite...

Ils s'étaient trompés. Le propriétaire, un vieux marquis très âgé les accueillit avec un grand sourire, surpris, mais heureux de la visite de ses souverains.

Il les observa longuement puis demanda simplement:

-un voyage sur la route des souvenirs, vos majestés?

Aucun des deux ne releva, ils sourient juste poliment.

-Je dois partir à la messe, mais, je vous laisse faire un tour, vous n'aurez pas besoin de moi pour vous montrer le chemin.

C'était fou comme rien n'avait changé depuis 25 ans. Les tableaux dans l'escalier étaient toujours les mêmes, les rideaux à fleurs, dans la grande salle à manger n'avaient pas changés non plus et aucun tapis, aucune décoration n'avait quitté sa place de l'époque.

Catherine et Henri montèrent au troisième étage, où se trouvait les appartements de Catherine, les premiers jours après son arrivée, avant qu'ils ne soient mariés.

Là encore, tout était toujours exactement comme dans son souvenir. La porte émis un horrible grincement lorsqu'elle la ferma, et alors, les souvenirs revinrent, inévitablement.

* * *

 _Le grincement de la porte, puis le vacarme du claquement fit sursauter la jeune Catherine. Qui venait-donc la déranger aussi tôt, et en ce jour aussi important? Le soleil ne s'était pas levé mais Catherine, elle, était sortit de son lit depuis déjà un long moment. La journée allait être longue._

 _La femme qui venait d'entrer, une petite italienne svelte, aux cheveux d'ébène s'adressa à elle en italien:_

 _-Duchessina, votre oncle aimerait que je vous parle._

 _-En français s'il vous plait._

 _La femme haussa les yeux au ciel, mais, Catherine y tenait. Les gens ici la voyaient comme une comploteuse étrangère, et, ce n'était pas en discutant en italien tout le temps qu'elle allait se faire accepter._

 _La femme reprit, en français cette fois:_

 _-Je dois aborder un sujet important avec vous Duchessina. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire ce soir?_

 _Catherine sourit ironiquement. Elle avait beau être jeune, elle savait très bien ce qui était attendu d'elle dans le lit de son époux, le jour de son mariage..._

 _-Oui, bien sûr. Nous jouerons aux échec._

 _-Contrairement à ce que vous semblez penser, c'est un sujet très sérieux, Caterina, primordial même._

 _Encore en chemise de nuit, la jeune fille s'assit théâtralement sur son lit._

 _-Dites-moi ces choses si importantes alors._

 _Elle commença « Tout d'abord, quand le mariage sera terminé, vous devez absolument attendre que le prince, ou bien toute personne de son entourage, vous demande expressément de le rejoindre dans votre chambre. Vous ne devez surtout pas sembler être celle qui demande à aller au lit. » Catherine sourit, pour ne pas sembler être une catin, évidemment elle comprenait._

 _-Et si le prince ne le propose pas?_

 _-Il le proposera._

 _-Comment pouvez vous le savoir?_

 _L'italienne soupira « Et bien, c'est un homme et vous n'êtes pas la fille la plus repoussante qui soit » était-ce censé être un compliment? « Quoi-qu'il en soit, il le proposera, le prince Henri a conscience, tout comme vous, du devoir qui l'incombe »_

 _Catherine soupira:_

 _-Continuez..._

 _-Une fois dans la chambre, une dizaine de témoins seront présents: le roi, le chancelier, plusieurs cardinaux et 3 de vos dames d'honneur. Vous devrez sortir votre robe de chambre et vous placer dans le lit. Le prince arrivera ensuite et vous rejoindra. Là, il faudra.._

 _-Je pense savoir que je dois faire à partir de là._

 _Catherine leva les yeux au ciel, en fait elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, plutôt se laisser faire. Elle avait entendu que le prince Henri avait déjà eu des maîtresses, il saurait donc s'en sortir._

 _-Duchessina, il ne s'agit pas simplement de le laisser vous prendre votre virginité. Il faut que les témoins y croient!_

 _-Et pourquoi n'y croiraient ils pas?_

 _Catherine lança un regard plein d'avertissement à la femme qui se tenait devant elle._

 _-Je ne sous-entend pas qu'il y ait une quelconque raison pour laquelle un seul de ces témoins devrait douter de votre virginité. Je vous rappelle simplement que personne ne doit pouvoir avoir le moindre doute, ni sur le fait que votre mariage a été consommé, ni sur le fait que vous étiez vierge avant cette consommation._

 _Afin qu'aucun doute ne soit permis, au moment où le prince entrera, émettez un bruit, un grognement ou quoi que ce soit tant que cela donne l'impression que vous avez eu mal._

 _Catherine grimaça, c'était ridicule... mais la femme continua:_

 _-Par contre, par pitié, outre un léger son de douleur, ne soyez pas bruyante, il n'y a rien de plus vulgaire! Et, si il se trouvait que le prince soit incapable de vous honorez, simulez, bougez sous les draps, faites comme si! Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre que le mariage soit contesté!_

 _La femme s'approcha de la jeune fiancée qui était toujours assise, en chemise de nuit sur le bord de son lit. Elle fouilla dans la doublure de sa robe et en sortit une petite lame. Catherine s'écria:_

 _-Que faites-vous?_

 _Elle ne répondit pas et continua à s'approcher de Catherine, s'assit à côté d'elle et d'un cou sec, taillada le haut de sa cuisse, a travers sa chemise de nuit._

 _Catherine émis un petit gémissement de douleur:_

 _-Vous êtes complètement folle ou quoi? Mon oncle pourrait vous faire exécuter._

 _La femme aux cheveux de jais sourit:_

 _-C'est de sa part que je fais ça. Si, pour une raison ou une autre, ce soir, vous ne saigniez pas durant la consommation: grattez cette blessure. Oh, et pensez à laisser la tache de sang bien en évidence. Puis, d'une voix audible et compréhensible par tous, vous déclarerez que le mariage a été consommé et que vous avez perdu votre virginité._

 _Catherine, qui appuyait encore un linge sur l'entaille dans sa cuisse, avait presque mal à la tête après tant d'informations. En plus, elle était assez mal à l'aise de savoir que cette femme face à elle, de toute évidence, était au courant de sa situation. Situation qui se résumait au fait qu'elle était censé être vierge mais qu'elle ne l'était pas... Catherine se demandait si la femme connaissait toute l'histoire, ou si elle pensait simplement que la nièce du pape était une dévergondée...peu importe après tout._

 _-Je vous remercie pour vos conseils madame. Dites à mon oncle qu'il peut être rassuré, je ne ferai pas d'erreur._

 _-J'espère que non duchessina, car aussi étrange que cela puisse être, l'avenir des nations se joue bel et bien dans le lit de jeunes adolescents._

 _Une seconde après elle était partie._

* * *

-Dites-moi, Henri, la question peut paraître idiote mais, avez vous un bon souvenir de notre nuit de noces?

-Pas vraiment non. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi mal à l'aise de toute ma vie...

Catherine sourit légèrement, voilà au moins un point sur lequel ils étaient d'accord. Ils quittèrent les chambres de Catherine pour se diriger vers celles d'Henri, juste en face. Le plancher grinçait terriblement, bien plus que dans leur souvenirs...

Ces chambres-ci avaient un peu été modifiées, la tapisserie avait été changée, tout comme les tapis et les rideaux, tout n'était pas pareil mais, on pouvait très facilement reconnaître l'endroit. Henri s'avança légèrement au milieu de la chambre, le miroir était toujours là, dans l'angle gauche de la pièce.

* * *

 _Henri entendit un grincement et se retourna pour voir son grand frère qui fermait précautionneusement le miroir, porte du passage secret entre leurs deux chambres._

 _-Que fais-tu encore caché là pauvre fou? Es-tu au courant qu'il y a une femme, ta femme, qui attends que tu la rejoigne au lit?_

 _Henri passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Était-il déjà si tard?_

 _-Je ne sais pas quoi faire François..._

 _-Comment-ça tu ne sais pas quoi faire? Baises-la! C'est ce qu'elle attend de toi, c'est ce que père attend de toi, c'est même ce que le pape attend de toi!_

 _-Je sais, je sais mais...c'est la nièce du pape et puis, je ne sais pas elle a l'air tellement...vertueuse... je suis sur qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire ça et je vais me sentir très mal à l'aise de la forcer à faire un truc qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire...en plus avec tout le monde qui observe..._

 _François explosa de rire et alla lui servir un verre de vin:_

 _-Détend-toi frangin. Je ne te connais pas comme ça! Tu m'as l'air séduit par cette fille, et si c'est le cas, sache que si tu ne la baise pas ce soir, elle sera renvoyé en Italie à coup de pieds au derrière! Alors, enfile une robe de chambre!_

 _Henri finit son verre d'un trait et s'exécuta. Il traversa le couloir, puis, atteignit la chambre. Une grande respiration, puis deux, puis trois et il demanda au valet d'ouvrir la porte._

 _Quand il entra, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Son père en premier. Il abordait une mine sévère, un regard qui voulait dire «tu nous as déjà fait bien assez attendre mon garçon, alors va dans ce lit et fais ce que tu as à faire tout de suite »_

 _Henri compta dans sa tête le nombre de personnes présentes, il y en avait onze, essentiellement des hommes, à part 3 jeunes femmes qui devaient être les dames d'honneur de Catherine._

 _Il regarda vers le lit, vers elle. Elle était dans les couvertures, en chemise de nuit, Henri se demandait combien de temps cela faisait qu'elle attendait, en chemise de nuit, seule face à ces vieux hommes._

 _Il entra rapidement dans le lit conjugal, et referma les petits rideaux, ils étaient fins et transparents mais, cela leur donnerait au moins un semblant d'intimité._

 _Il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa légèrement. Elle répondait à son baiser, timidement mais cela le poussa à laisser errer un peu sa main sur son corps, il essayait de la mettre en confiance car il avait entendu dire par son frère qu'une femme avait moins mal si elle était excitée._

 _Henri avait déjà couché avec des filles plus âgées, mais des filles dévergondées, des courtisanes, elles essayaient de le séduire, elles le caressait, elles prenaient les devants. Ici, c'était différent, il semblait qu'il devait initier chaque mouvement._

 _Ses mains qui erraient sur son corps lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle était terriblement bien faite. Il sentait des seins ronds, des hanches dessinées et des cuisses douces mais il n'osait pas regarder pour la simple raison qu'il ne voulait pas baisser les couvertures et laisser le corps dénudé de sa femme aux yeux des spectateurs._

 _Il regardait dans ses yeux, pour être sûr que ça allait. Il l'embrassait aussi, de temps en temps._

 _Il passa sa main contre son sein, ses anciennes conquêtes adoraient quand il faisait ça, mais Catherine ferma simplement et les yeux et mordit sa lèvre._

 _Henri recommença: pourquoi n'aimait-elle pas ça? Pourquoi ne faisait-elle pas les petits bruits que font les femmes quand on les caresse?_

 _Il titillait sa poitrine et la seule réponse de la jeune femme était de déglutir difficilement._

 _Alors qu'il allait recommencer, en s'appliquant pour s'assurer que sa femme n'était pas la seule fille insensible à ses caresses, le roi s'éclaircit très bruyamment la gorge. Il voulait faire comprendre qu'il s'impatientait, Henri le devinait._

 _Catherine attrapa sa main et lui donna un regard difficile à interpréter mais, Henri en déduit qu'il était temps de passer à l'acte._

 _Alors, c'est ce qu'il fit. Catherine émit enfin un son mais pas celui qu'il aurait aimé entendre, un petit gémissement douloureux qu'il n'aimait pas du tout._

 _Il effectua quelques poussées successives puis remarqua une larme solitaire qui coulait sur la joue de sa belle épouse. Oh comme il avait envie de tout arrêter alors...mais il ne pouvait pas et elle le savait tout autant que lui. Alors il finit, le plus vite possible en tenant la tête de Catherine dans ses mains, pour la réconforter._

 _Quand il eut enfin terminé, Catherine s'empressa de tirer les couvertures pour révéler la petite tache de sang sur leurs draps à tout les témoins. Elle rabattu ensuite la couverture et déclara:_

 _-Notre mariage est consommé, et j'ai perdu ma virginité._

 _Alors qu'elle état pratiquement en larmes il y a quelques secondes, elle avait parlé d'une voix assurée, tellement que le roi fit signe à tout les témoins de quitter la chambre, et referma la porte derrière lui après avoir dit à Catherine que le pape en serait informé._

 _Elle se tourna alors vers Henri:_

 _-Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir pleuré, je ne voulais pas..._

 _-C'est moi qui suis désolé. Vraiment._

 _Elle sourit légèrement et alors il tendit les bras pour la prendre contre lui, la réconforter. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec une fille, rester juste allongé en se tenant, mais il avait une irrépressible envie de la faire se sentir mieux._

 _Elle était très petite comme ça, la tête sur son torse, il aimait ça, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la protéger. Il passait ses mains dans ses boucles, ce qui semblait la détendre un peu, ses cheveux étaient fascinants, chaque mèche se tortillant dans un sens différent de la précédente._

 _Cette fille lui avait semblé parfaite, mais, maintenant qu'il l'a serrait contre lui, il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir que quelque chose en elle était brisée, rien qu'à la façon dont elle se blottissait dans ses bras, comme si elle avait besoin de réconfort mais qu'elle n'avait pas assez confiance pour en demander._

* * *

 **J'espère que ce retour dans le passé vous a plu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, on reviendra dans le présent (si nous pouvons appeler le 16e siècle "présent") dès le prochain chapitre !**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**


	6. Chapter 6

Catherine sortit son mari de sa rêverie:

-On descend? Je voudrais faire un tour dans les jardins.

Il acquiesça et la suivit dans l'escalier. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repensé à cette soirée de noce...vraiment très longtemps.

Quand ils atteignirent les jardins, Henri ne pouvait s'empêcher de scruter le visage de sa femme, essayant de deviner à quoi elle pensait. Avait-elle des souvenirs heureux dans ces jardins ou bien aimait-elle simplement les fleurs qui s'y trouvaient?

Elle s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre, entre deux allées d'arbustes. C'était un jardin à la française, pas le plus incroyable qu'ils n'aient jamais vus mais quand même très joli, et parsemé de petits recoins parfaits pour se cacher des yeux indiscrets. Catherine et Henri en savaient quelque chose...

Le terrain de jeux parfait pour un jeune couple qui apprend à se connaître: cueillette de roses en secret, baisers volés entre deux arbustes, longues promenades nocturnes... Aujourd'hui, Catherine ne se rappelait même plus quand était la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait une promenade seule avec son mari.

-Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage?

-Euh non...non pourquoi?

-A vous de me le dire, vous me fixez bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure...

Henri changea de position sur le banc:

-Je me demande simplement à quoi vous pensez.

Elle fut un peu surprise par sa réponse.

-Depuis le temps que vous me connaissez Henri, vous devriez savoir que je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui partage beaucoup ses pensées...

-Peut-être pouvez-vous essayer...

Elle prit son bras et ils commencèrent à marcher lentement dans l'allée, entre les rosiers. Après un long moment elle parla:

-Je repensais à tout ce que nous avions vécu ici.

-Nous avons vécu de bons moments dans cette maison n'est-ce pas?

Catherine ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Cet endroit était le seul où ses bons souvenirs avec Henri n'étaient pas salis par les mauvais. Ils marchèrent encore un peu en silence:

-Les deux enfants naïfs qui vivaient des jours de bonheur ici ne s'imaginaient certainement pas qu'ils ne seraient plus capables de se supporter la prochaine fois qu'il mettraient les pieds dans ce palais.

Catherine sourit à la remarque de son mari. Il avait raison. A l'époque, aucun des deux n'imaginaient à quel point leur relation allait se détériorer. Ils pensaient, naïvement, qu'ils resteraient toujours heureux, amoureux, partageant de longues conversations et s'embrassant entre deux portes. Quelle utopie.

De toute manière, si on y regardait de plus près, les bases mêmes sur lesquelles ils avaient fondés ce bonheur marital instable n'étaient que mensonges et secrets. Catherine avait menti sur sa virginité, sur son enfance et Henri, lui, avait menti sur son passé, sur son ancienne relation avec Diane.

Henri et Catherine arrivèrent en silence au bout de l'allée de rosiers et tournèrent à droite, le long des vignes.

Leurs premiers instants de bonheur étaient, dès le départ, tragiquement voués à se terminer. Deux êtres aussi torturés et complexes qu'eux ne peuvent pas cohabiter sainement, Catherine et Henri l'avaient appris avec le temps. Et pourtant, quand ils se promenaient, là, côte à côte dans le jardin de leur jeunesse, ils se laissaient inévitablement aller à regretter que ce fusse le cas, à regretter qu'ils se soient tant éloignés.

Catherine s'arrêta un instant pour attraper un raisin sur la vigne et le glisser dans sa bouche, Henri la regarda faire. C'était une manie chez elle, dès qu'elle passait à proximité d'un arbre fruitier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en cueillir un fruit pour le goûter. Pêché de gourmandise, certainement. Cela avait toujours amusé Henri, malheureusement, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait plus ni pommier, ni vignes, ni figuier dans les jardins de Fontainebleau. Henri pensa qu'il devrait peut-être penser à en faire planter.

Son épouse sourit légèrement en appréciant le grain sucré. Henri se rappelait l'époque où ce sourire était sa lumière, il y a longtemps...

Au début, Catherine était sa lumière, et il était la sienne, avant que leurs noirceurs respectives ne se nourrissent l'une de l'autre pour finir par les entraîner tout les deux dans les ténèbres.

-Vous m'en donnez un?

Catherine dévisagea Henri, le temps de comprendre qu'il lui demandait de lui cueillir un raisin. Elle le fit alors, et se retourna vers lui pour lui donner le grain mais il ouvrit seulement la bouche pour qu'elle le nourrisse. Soupirant intérieurement, elle porta sa main à sa bouche et Henri attrapa le fruit d'un coup de langue puis sourit:

-Doux, sucré, comme je l'aime!

En disant cela, il embrassa la main avec laquelle Catherine lui avait donné le fruit. Elle la retira et s'éloigna un peu.

-Vous êtes toujours en colère contre moi ?

Il marchait derrière elle pour la rattraper et quand il fut enfin à son niveau il demanda :

-Est-ce toujours à cause de l'histoire que je vous ai raconté sur mes maîtresses durant la guerre ?

-Bien-sur que non.

Elle s'arrêta pour lui faire face et murmura d'un air nonchalant :

-Ça, j'ai l'habitude...

Henri ne répondit rien. C'était certainement la chose la plus triste qu'il ait pu entendre. Comment pouvait-on s'accoutumer à la trahison et à la peine à ce point ?Henri supposait qu'il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix...

-Si ce n'est pas ça, alors, dites-moi Catherine, qu'est-ce ?

-Rien ! Que suis-je supposée faire ? Sauter dans vos bras ? Vous savez, revenir içi ne me rappelle qu'une seule chose: à quel point les choses ont changées aujourd'hui !

Ils étaient maintenant face à face, debout entre les vignes et les rosiers.

-Ce n'est pas seulement ma faute Catherine...

-Je le sais ! Et je ne vais pas me disputer une énième fois à ce sujet avec vous, les choses sont ce qu'elles sont, on ne peut rien y changer.

-Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...

-Ne dites-rien. On devrait juste partir, de toute manière il faut que l'on trouve un bateau avant le couche du soleil.

Henri allait rétorquer qu'il ne voulait pas en rester là mais, avant même qu'il n'ait ouvert la bouche, les jupes de Catherine disparaissaient déjà derrière les rosiers.

.

Sur le port, les cris des pêcheurs se mélangeaient avec ceux des prostituées, les deux essayaient de trouver des clients. Les gens se bousculaient, déchargeaient les cales des bateaux, portaient des caisses, buvaient, sifflaient, c'était une ambiance si frénétique que le roi et la reine de France passaient totalement inaperçus, malgré leurs vêtements de luxe et les 3 gardes qui les suivaient. Les marins étaient tous plus ou moins ivres et Catherine ne se sentait pas très à l'aise...les seuls regards qui étaient posés sur elle était plutôt sales et lubriques car, excepté les prostituées, elle était la seule femme à se promener sur ce quai. Henri, qui marchait près d'elle, attrapa sa main pour la rapprocher de lui, il parla doucement à son oreille :

-Reste à côté de moi. Nous allons trouver un bateau.

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel face à tant de protection, mais, en réalité, elle était bien contente de ne pas être toute seule.

Henri avait déjà demandé à plusieurs marins, aucun n'allait à Florence, ou du moins, aucun ne voulait les y emmener. Henri savait que leur voyage n'aurait plus rien de secret si ils empruntaient un navire royal mais, les Médicis auraient très bien pu leur envoyer l'un de leurs navires...vermine florentine !

Après pratiquement une heure à errer dans le port, un marin qui venait d'expliquer à Henri qu'il n'allait pas du tout à Florence mais à Barcelone expliqua à Henri :

-Vous savez monsieur, le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Il n'y a plus aucun bateau qui part pour Florence aujourd'hui...à part La Santa Clara mais, oubliez, le capitaine n'acceptera jamais de vous embarquer à bord !

Le jeune marin désigna de la main un grand bateau à voile qui était amarré au bout du quai, puis, sans prêter attention à Catherine et Henri, il se remit au travail.

Le roi et la reine se lancèrent alors un regard déterminé : ils donneraient des caisses entières d'or au capitaine de La Santa Clara s'il le fallait, mais ils partiraient pour Florence ce soir !

Lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher, un homme brun qui semblait faire des vérifications sur la coque du bateau vint à leur rencontre.

-Vous êtes le capitaine de ce bateau ?

-En effet, capitaine Palozzi. Et vous êtes ?

Henri bafouilla, réfléchissant à la manière dont il devait répondre à cette question. Catherine, elle, s'empressa de répondre :

-Mon nom est Jeanne et voici mon frère Louis. Nous avons impérativement besoin de rejoindre Florence le plus vite possible, notre mère qui est gravement malade nous y attend.

Henri hocha vigoureusement la tête pour valider ses propos, sa femme mentait avec une facilité étonnante, il avait déjà eu l'opportunité de remarquer ce talent.

Le capitaine, cependant, ne sembla pas particulièrement ému par cette histoire de mère malade. Il n'était ni très grand, ni très musclé mais il dégageait une certaine force sombre qui le rendait presque effrayant.

-Je ne prend pas d'inconnus à bord de mon bateau.

Catherine sortit alors une bourse pleine de pièces d'or, qu'elle avait cachée dans la doublure de sa robe.

-Nous comprenons mais, peut-être pourrions-nous vous faire une offre que vous ne pourriez pas refuser...

Le capitaine rit grassement, amusé par l'audace étonnante de la femme qui lui faisait face. Puis, quand sa crise de rire fut calmée, il se contenta de balayer Catherine du regard durant de longues secondes, puis, d'une voix grave il murmura :

-Vous savez, il n'y a qu'un seul type offre venant de vous que je ne pourrais refuser...

Henri déglutit bruyamment mais Catherine, elle, sourit simplement et proposa :

-Vous nous conduisez dans votre cabine ? Que nous puissions négocier tranquillement.

Henri essayait d'attraper le regard de sa femme pour comprendre à quoi elle jouait mais elle était trop concentrée dans l'attente de la réponse du capitaine pour prêter attention à Henri.

Encore une fois, le capitaine afficha un sourire amusé:

-Négocier ? Très bien.

Puis, regardant Henri, il ajouta :

-Attendez dehors, je ne négocie qu'avec votre sœur.

-Certainement pas, je viens avec elle.

Ce marin était complètement fou si il croyait qu'il allait laisser Catherine aller avec lui dans sa cabine, toute seule.

-Je viens, et seule.

C'est Catherine qui avait parlé. Le roi se tourna vers elle en lui lançant un regard assassin. A quoi, par tous les saints, jouait-elle ?

Le capitaine regarda Henri avec un petit air victorieux et prit Catherine par la main pour la conduire sur La Santa Clara, laissant, sur le quai, un Henri en même temps inquiet et très énervé.

* * *

 **Vous ne savez pas à quel point je suis heureuse que cette histoire vous plaise, merci de la lire et merci de la commenter, vraiment. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur!**


	7. Chapter 7

La cabine du capitaine se situait à l'avant du bateau, au bout du sombre couloir où se trouvaient les chambres de tout l'équipage. L'homme n'avait pas décollé une seule fois sa main du dos de Catherine et lorsqu'il claqua la porte de sa cabine et que Catherine se retrouva seule avec lui, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée.

-Un verre de Bordeaux ?

Le capitaine attrapa la bouteille de vin et tandis que Catherine regardait les deux verres se remplir du liquide sombre et rouge, elle parla :

-Je ne suis pas venue pour siroter un verre avec vous.

Le capitaine sourit, laissant apercevoir à Catherine ses deux canines en or. Puis, il s'approcha d'elle, beaucoup trop près à son goût, et posa distraitement sa main sur sa hanche, en murmurant « dites-moi, ma belle, à quel point êtes-vous pressée de rejoindre Florence ? ». Catherine grimaça alors que sa main descendait bien trop bas. S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'insupportait, qui la faisait même parfois frissonner c'était bien la rudesse des hommes comme lui. Ces hommes répugnant qui, parce qu'ils avaient une supériorité, physique et sociale, se croyaient tout permis...tout les gestes, tout les mots, tout les regards. Tout.

-Je suis très pressée de rejoindre Florence, mais je ne suis certainement pas une prostituée !

Là, à la surprise de Catherine, l'homme s'éloigna d'elle immédiatement, un sourire en coin, comme s'il s'attendait à sa réponse. Elle sortit la bourse pleine de pièces d'or qui était cachée dans la doublure de sa robe et elle la lui lança dans les mains.

-C'est déjà très cher-payé pour une simple traversée en bateau, capitaine.

Il n'ouvrit même pas la bourse pour en vérifier le contenu et répondit :

-Cela sera parfait ma belle !

Catherine grimaça. « Ne m'appelez pas «ma belle» ! »

-Vous préférez « votre altesse royale ? »

Un son de surprise traversa ses lèvres alors que le capitaine riait.

-Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

-Non, j'ai fait de la piraterie pour les Médicis à une époque, votre portrait est accroché dans tout les couloirs de leur palais. Dites-moi, Catherine de Médicis rentre au bercail ?

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle allait sortir quand le capitaine déclara :

-Attendez, j'ai changé d'avis.

Catherine le dévisagea avec curiosité tandis qu'il lui rendait sa bourse d'or.

-Je ne veux pas de votre or. Je veux être invité à la cour de France en tant qu'invité d'honneur du roi et de la reine, car je suppose que votre «frère» est en réalité le roi de France...

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel en riant. Quel âge avait cet homme ? Une quarantaine d'années ? Il semblait pourtant bien immature...

-Ce sont mes conditions, à prendre où à laisser.

-Durant quelle saison êtes-vous né ?

Il la regarda avec une lueur d'incompréhension

-Euh...au début du printemps.

-Très bien. Un grande réception aura lieu au château, au printemps prochain, pour votre anniversaire.

Lorsque Catherine rejoignit Henri, il était sur le quai, en train de faire de petits aller-retours en passant sa main sur son crâne rasé, Catherine sourit, c'était une chose étrange qu'il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était préoccupé ou attendait un rapport important. Il se retourna enfin et courut pratiquement vers elle.

-Et bien, enfin !

-C'est bon, nous avons une chambre à bord.

Henri la dévisagea, se demandant ce qu'elle lui avait donné pour qu'il accepte, et, reconnaissant la question tacite, Catherine expliqua :

-Il sait qui nous sommes, et, j'ai dut promettre d'organiser une fête au château en son honneur, que voulez-vous...chacun a ses rêves... Néanmoins, nous devons rester dans notre cabine jusqu'à l'arrivée, le capitaine dit que l'équipage ne doit pas savoir que nous avons embarqué à bord.

Henri hocha la tête. Il semblait un peu boudeur. Il la suivit sur le chemin vers leur cabine, mais, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, Catherine se retourna brusquement vers son mari et souffla :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Comment cela ?

Catherine haussa un sourcil :

-Je vous connais depuis assez longtemps pour reconnaître quand vous êtes contrarié.

Et dieu seul savait à quel point il l'était souvent.

-Je ne suis pas contrarié. Je n'aime pas quand vous agissez comme cela, c'est tout.

-Qu'ai-je fait ?

Catherine ouvrit la porte de la cabine pour qu'ils puissent continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur. Henri la suivit, tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe avec ressentiment.

-Dites-moi !

Il marmonna alors «vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire...je n'aime pas que vous agissiez ainsi » Catherine haussait toujours un sourcil interrogateur, il continua «les intentions de ce gars étaient clairement mauvaises...et vicieuses et vous...vous acceptez d'aller avec lui dans sa cabine! Vous vous mettez en danger ! »

Catherine se sentait tiraillée entre la stupéfaction et l'amusement :

-Seriez-vous jaloux ?

-C'est ridicule.

Le sourire moqueur de Catherine grandit :

-Alors vous êtes en colère parce que je suis allée dans sa cabine...mais ce n'est pas de la jalousie ?

-Je n'aime simplement pas l'idée qu'il ait pu s'imaginer que...

Henri cherchait les bons mots pour se justifier sans passer pour un mari ridiculement possessif... «C'était un comportement dangereux, c'est tout » Il retira sa veste en marmonnant « jaloux...moi...certainement pas de ce genre de pirate ! Cela serait mal vous connaître ma chère ! »

Ses mots s'évaporèrent tandis qu'il se retrouvèrent tout les deux à observer la cabine dans laquelle ils allaient passer ces deux prochains jours. Absorbés par leur petite dispute, ils n'avaient même pas fait attention à la chambre, et, en vérité, ils étaient finalement agréablement surpris. Ce n'était pas très grand mais joli. Un grand lit couvert de fourrures trônait au milieu de la pièce, dans un angle se trouvait de l'eau et des serviettes humides pour se rafraîchir et de l'autre côté, il y avait même un bureau avec une chaise, un miroir ainsi que du papier et de l'encre. Catherine sourit, elle pourrait en profiter pour écrire aux enfants.

Épuisé par la journée, Henri jeta pratiquement son corps sur la chaise pour s'asseoir tandis que Catherine le regardait, curieuse. Puis, elle demanda, comme si elle venait à peine de réaliser ce qu'il avait dit il y a quelques minutes:

-Dites-moi, Henri, qu'entendiez-vous exactement par «cela serait mal vous connaître » ?

Il sourit :

-Je veux dire que, disons que vous êtes le genre de femme qui ne pourrait pas désirer un homme qu'elle ne respecte pas.

-Ce qui signifie que vous pensez que je vous respecte ?

-Ce qui signifie que vous êtes en train d'avouer que vous me désirez ?

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel en se dirigeant vers le hublot :

-En effet, vous n'avez pas grand chose à craindre de ce pirate, mais pour la simple et unique raison que je ne suis pas comme vous...

-Comme moi ?

-Contrairement à vous, je peux parfaitement vivre sans mon kilo de chair journalier, Henri, certaines personnes ont d'autres centres d'intérêts que les plaisirs de la chair, aussi impensable que cela le soit pour vous.

Elle ricanait en disant cela et la seule réaction d'Henri face à ces moqueries fut d'éclater de rire.

-Etes-vous, chère femme, en train d'essayer de me faire croire que vous faites partie des gens qui trouvent plus de plaisir dans une belle partition de piano, ou dans un délicieux gâteau que dans une étreinte torride ?

Il riait toujours, comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule qu'il n'ait jamais entendue.

Même s'il ne connaissait peut-être plus aussi bien Catherine aujourd'hui qu'autrefois, si une chose était sure, c'était que Catherine de Médicis était loin d'être la femme froide et frigide qu'elle essayait de faire croire qu'elle était.

-Le plaisir de la chair est très superficiel Henri, presque aussi superficiel que le sont les femmes de petite vertu avec lesquelles vous l'expérimentez.

Henri rit, de nouveau :

-S'il vous plait, si il y a quelqu'un à qui vous ne pouvez pas mentir à ce sujet, c'est bien moi, votre mari. Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire croire que vous êtes la seule femme au monde qui reste indifférente au péché de chair.

-Peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas eu un bon partenaire.

Catherine haussa innocemment les épaules, espérant secrètement avoir un peu endommagé l'ego, si grand, de son époux mais celui-ci répondit simplement, en souriant :

-Soyez prudente ma chère, vous pourriez me tenter de démonter cette théorie, ici et maintenant.

Catherine ne put réprimer un roulement des yeux, cette traversée en bateau allait être longue.

* * *

 **Voici le chapitre sept et Catherine et Henri ne sont toujours pas arrivés à Florence...je sais bien que le principe d'un voyage est d'arriver à destination mais j'avoue que j'apprécie particulièrement ces moments de voyage où ils ne sont que tout les deux pour la simple et bonne raison que, enfermés ensemble, ils ne peuvent pas fuir ni se cacher derrière les autres.**

 **Promis, ils arriveront à Florence, bientôt...**


	8. Chapter 8

Le clapot des vagues contre la coque du bateau était comme un bercement, doux et régulier, calme et apaisant.

-Henri?

Le roi sursauta et se redressa rapidement. En une seconde, il était debout à côté de son lit. C'était un vieux réflexe de l'armée qu'il avait toujours gardé, à l'époque, a l'instant même où l'on le réveillait brutalement en l'appelant par son nom, il bondissait hors du lit sans attendre car cela signifiait toujours que le camp était attaqué, ou, qu'il y avait une mutinerie, dans tout les cas il fallait déguerpir !

* * *

 _-Henri !_

 _Le jeune garçon sursauta si fort qu'il faillit tomber du lit de camp sur lequel il venait de passer la nuit la plus froide de sa vie. Il grogna :_

 _-Que se passe-t-il Richard ?_

 _-Une armée de mercenaires a été aperçue à quelques kilomètres, et comme ce n'est pas ton père qui les a payés, ils sont certainement sous les ordres des italiens. Faut bouger rapidement d'ici !_

 _Henri laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. Italiens de merde !_

 _Tout en enfilant rapidement son pantalon et sa chemise, il observait la petite table en bois sur laquelle il y avait du papier, une plume et un douzaine de lettres déchirées qui étaient toutes destinées à sa femme mais dont aucune d'entre-elles n'avait été envoyée. Pourquoi ? Bonne question. Il ne trouvait pas les mots justes, trouvait la première lettre trop violente, la seconde trop inquiétante, la troisième trop démonstrative. Et ainsi de suite._

 _Il avait envie de dire à Catherine qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il ne passait pas un jour sans penser à elle mais...et bien, ils s'étaient quittés en plutôt mauvais termes donc il n'était pas sûr que ces mots seraient très bien accueillis par son épouse._

 _Henri s'agenouilla devant la petite table. Si il devait être déchiqueté en morceaux par des mercenaires italiens avant le coucher du soleil, il fallait que sa femme sache qu'il avait pensé à elle en rendant son dernier souffle. Il trempa la plume dans l'encrier et écrit proprement « Chère Catherine » puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un vacarme:_

 _-Henri ! Qu'est ce que tu fout ? Faut déguerpir là ! Nous ne sommes qu'un petit détachement de 250 soldats, les mercenaires sont 800 ! On va se faire massacrer !_

 _Avant de partir, Richard lança :_

 _-Oh, et, un jeune archer est en train d'essayer de te voler ton cheval pour pouvoir s'en aller plus vite !_

 _Henri rugit « merde ! » et se leva en courant. La plume et la lettre tombèrent dans le sol boueux du camp de guerre._

* * *

-Henri? Si vous êtes réveillé, j'ai besoin de savoir si vous avez quelque chose à ajouter dans les lettres pour les enfants. Allez-vous bien ?

C'était Catherine qui parlait, habillée, rafraîchie, coiffée et assise devant le bureau en train de rédiger des lettres pour leurs enfants.

Henri cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour mieux se réveiller et s'approcha du bureau en baillant. Sept lettres étaient disposées là, une pour chacun de leurs enfants, même si certains ne savaient pas encore lire, Catherine se disait certainement que les nourrices les liraient à voix haute pour eux.

-Alors, dîtes à Elisabeth de ma part que je la remercie pour la veste brodée à l'espagnole qu'elle m'a envoyée, qu'elle me manque beaucoup mais que son mari reste un véritable bâtard de nous refuser son aide financière.

Henri ajouta rapidement, face aux yeux de Catherine qui lançaient des éclairs « Je plaisante, évidemment, n'écrivez pas cela, même si je le pense très fort... »

-Pour Claude, écrivez que je l'embrasse et que j'espère que son périple à travers l'Europe se passe bien et qu'elle a fait de belles rencontres et de belles découvertes.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine qu'elle a fait beaucoup de rencontres qui lui ont plu mais qui nous plairaient moins.

Henri réprima un rire, il fallait avouer que Claude n'était pas une fille irréprochable mais, si une princesse de France belle et richissime ne profitait pas de la vie, qui le ferait ?

-Pour Margaret, dites lui que je sais qu'elle travaille assidûment au pensionnat dans lequel elle étudie et que je suis très fier d'elle. Dites aussi que je voudrais qu'elle rentre au château pour noël car elle nous manque.

Il fit une pause puis s'écria «oh, et ajoutez que nous lui ramènerons des cadeaux de notre voyage ! »

Catherine sourit, trempa la plume dans l'encrier et écrivit soigneusement ce que son mari lui avait dicté. Elle attrapa la lettre suivante dans la pile « Au tour de Charles maintenant ». Catherine était contente de voir l'enthousiasme avec lequel Henri l'aidait à écrire ces lettres. Elle savait que l'affection qu'il avait pour leurs enfants était profondément sincère, même s'il n'était pas toujours un père exemplaire et qu'il manquait souvent de régularité dans ses visites à la nursery. Il les aimait.

-Ecrivez à Charles que j'espère qu'il s'entraîne bien tout les jours à manier son épée afin qu'il soit meilleur que moi quand je rentrerai et que, s'il est sage, nous lui ramènerons une nouvelle épée de Florence. Quant à Henri, car je vois que sa lettre est la suivante, souhaitez lui un très bon anniversaire de ma part et dites-lui que je suis triste de ne pas être là pour lui souhaiter en face, mais que, dès que nous serons de retour à la maison, on lui offrira des cadeaux et on mangera le plus gros gâteau qu'il n'ait jamais vu de sa vie !

Catherine sourit en écrivant ces mots, Henri était toujours dans la démesure avec les enfants. C'était attendrissant. Elle plia soigneusement les lettres de Charles et d'Henri et attrapa la suivante.

-Et pour François ?

Henri se redressa en réfléchissant.

-Et bien...euh...dites-lui que j'espère que Marie et lui tiennent bien la régence et que...oh il faut qu'il fasse attention avec les Vénitiens qui vont venir pour les accords commerciaux de la semaine prochaine, ils sont toujours en train d'essayer de nous arnaquer à propos de.. Pourquoi avez vous arrêté d'écrire Catherine ?

Elle avait posé la plume.

-Je suis sûre que notre fils a beaucoup de conseillers qui l'aident avec les questions commerciales et politiques.

-Que voulez-vous que j'écrive alors ?

Catherine dévisagea longuement son mari.

-Je ne sais pas Henri, je ne sais pas mais...Tout ce que vous m'avez fait écrire pour nos enfants ressemble aux lettres d'un père aimant pour ses enfants chéris, mais, cette lettre là telle que vous voulez l'écrire ressemble aux lettres que vous envoyait votre père, à l'époque. Vous êtes le mieux placé pour comprendre pourquoi vous ne devriez pas écrire cela à François étant donné à quel point la froideur de ce qu'écrivait votre père vous blessait.

Henri s'assit sur le bout de lit sans un mot. Catherine le regarda :

-Je ne dis pas cela pour vous blâmer mais simplement..

Il agita sa main dans les airs et déclara :

-C'est bon, c'est bon. Ecrivez que je suis sûr qu'il fait un excellent travail en tant que régent et que je lui demande, même à distance, de m'envoyer toute sa force et son sang-froid pour ma rencontre avec votre famille.

Catherine grommela « Quand je vous incite à vous rapprocher avec François, je ne demande pas a ce que vous le fassiez en vous moquant ensemble de ma famille... »

Les lèvres d'Henri se dessinèrent dans un sourire un peu narquois :

-Voilà pourtant un sujet sur lequel mon fils et moi sommes totalement d'accord !

Catherine finit malgré tout de rédiger la lettre pour son fils aîné et se retourna vers son époux :

-Vous devriez y penser Henri. François et vous avez beaucoup plus en commun que votre antipathie pour les Médicis.

Henri était certain que c'était vrai mais, disons qu'il était probablement trop tard pour réparer certains liens brisés depuis trop longtemps entre son fils et lui.

Il pouvait peut-être essayer...

Perdu dans ses pensées à propos de son fils aîné, Henri remarqua que sa femme lui tendait du papier et de l'encre.

-Tenez.

-Pourquoi ?

-Si vous voulez écrire à Sébastien et à Diane...je ne vais quand même pas le faire à votre place...

Henri ne prit pas le papier ni la plume.

-C'est bon, Sébastien a toujours détesté les lettres. Il dit que nous n'écrivons des lettres qu'aux personnes que nous n'aimons pas assez pour nous déplacer et les voir.

Je le verrai quand nous rentrerons.

Henri savait que son fils préférerait qu'il lui raconte son voyage autour d'une bière ou durant une chasse plutôt que de recevoir des lettres. Quant à Diane, c'était tout à fait volontairement qu'il avait passé sous-silence la raison pour laquelle il ne lui écrivait pas. Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment, il n'avait pas envie, tout simplement.

 **Je vous souhaite une merveilleuse année 2019, en espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. J'ai voulu que Catherine et Henri passent aussi des moments en famille (même si c'est à distance), j'espère que cela vous a plu :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Durant toute la journée, Henri et Catherine restèrent enfermés dans cette cabine avec pour seul contact avec l'équipage les moments où le capitaine venait leur apporter leurs repas, qui, il fallait l'avouer, avaient un goût immonde.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, des potins de la cour, de leurs enfants, de musique, de peinture. Ils jouèrent aussi, Catherine était la joueuse d'échec la plus redoutable du royaume alors elle battit son mari à plate couture, mais, Henri était bien meilleur qu'elle aux cartes alors, ce fut en quelque sorte sa revanche.

Puis, en fin d'après-midi, Catherine s'était installée sur le lit pour continuer un peu sa lecture pendant que Henri essayait tant bien que mal de se raser la barbe, avec une lame qui était de très mauvaise qualité. Il l'observa dans le petit miroir.

-Que lisez-vous ?

Catherine répondit tout en laissant ses yeux rivés sur son livre qui semblait la captiver.

-Des poèmes.

-Quels genre de poème ?

-Pierre de Ronsard.

Henri posa sa lame et se retourna pour regarder sa femme, la barbe à moitié rasée .

-Vous parlez de ce type étrange qui vient parfois à la cour, pour réciter des poèmes d'amour en chantonnant dans les couloirs ?

-Exactement. Un homme excentrique, certes, mais avec un talent tout aussi évident.

Il se remit à sa tache, suivant les contours de sa mâchoire avec l'objet tranchant, mais, quand le bateau tangua, certainement à cause d'une vague un peu trop violente, Henri fut déséquilibré et la lame entailla sa joue. Il gémit.

-Un talent littéraire dont je pourrais profiter si vous ne dérangiez pas ma lecture avec vos petits grognements de chiot blessé Henri.

Il rétorqua, la voix teintée d'ironie :

-Je vais bien, merci, ma coupure n'est pas trop profonde mais c'est très gentil de vous en préoccuper.

Elle posa son livre pour le regarder. Avec son air abattu et sa joue ensanglantée, il aurait presque fait de la peine... Catherine se leva du lit en s'exclamant :

-Laissez-moi m'occuper de ça avant que vous ne vous défiguriez complètement !

Henri s'assit alors sur la chaise et tendit la lame à sa femme pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Il était assez surpris qu'elle l'ait proposé... «Ne tranchez pas accidentellement ma gorge Catherine... »

Elle afficha un petit sourire, comme s'il venait de lui soumettre une idée intéressante, puis, enjamba chaque genoux d'Henri pour obtenir un angle favorable. Ses jupes reposaient sur les jambes de son mari pendant qu'elle approchait son visage du sien pour avoir un coup de lame précis.

Elle était très proche, étonnement proche, à un tel point que cela en était un peu déstabilisant. Pour lui, comme pour elle.

Elle rasait très lentement, les yeux plissés tant elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, mais quand, soudainement, le bateau tangua encore, plus violemment que la première fois, Henri plaça instinctivement ses mains sur ses hanches pour la stabiliser. La main de Catherine bougea avec la secousse mais heureusement pas assez pour qu'Henri soit blessé à nouveau.

-Merde ! La méditerranée est-elle donc si houleuse ?!

Henri grognait mais Catherine resta silencieuse, remarquant toutefois qu'il n'avait pas retiré ses mains de ses hanches. Elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur cela. Après plusieurs secondes, il sembla enfin remarquer sa gêne et retira ses mains hâtivement. Alors elle s'attaqua à son menton avec la lame : « Levez un peu la tête s'il vous plait » Il obéit et elle se baissa un peu plus afin de bien voir sous son menton. Elle était presque assise à califourchon sur lui maintenant. Là, il replaça ses mains sur elle et, ce n'était pas un réflexe cette fois-ci, elle savait qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-Gardez-vos mains Henri.

Elle vit qu'il avait sourit, comme un enfant qui n'attendait que d'être réprimandé. Cet homme était vraiment incorrigible...le moindre petit contact physique avec une femme le rendait agité. Il avait certainement pris de mauvaises habitudes...

-Vous ressemblez à un ivrogne en manque de vin...

Henri baissa la tête pour la dévisager. Heureusement que Catherine avait levé la lame, sinon, elle lui aurait découpé le menton.

-Pardon ?

-Rien, oubliez

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle avait dit ça.

-Non, dites-moi.

Catherine était toujours assise sur lui, cette situation était très étrange...

-Hier, nous parlions des hommes et de leur attrait pour la chair, vous êtes incapable de maîtriser le vôtre, absolument incapable.

-C'est ridicule, je..

Catherine rit.

-Ridicule ? Vraiment ? Cela fait à peine quatre jours que nous avons quitté le château et toutes vos putains et vous ressemblez déjà a un taureau en rut...

Henri eut envie de rire. Cela se voyait tant que cela ? En même temps il fallait le comprendre, il devait voyager sans pouvoir voir de maîtresse ni fréquenter de bordel et, pour ne pas arranger les choses, il passait l'intégralité de ses journées avec Catherine en face de lui, une femme avec tout les attributs que cela comporte...

-Je vous trouve très observatrice de ma libido ma chère...

-Nul besoin d'observer, simplement de constater. Vous êtes irritable, visiblement frustré et laissez traîner vos yeux avides sur chaque femme qui passe, moi y compris.

Catherine ondula un peu pour se repositionner, bien assise sur son mari. Sa voix avait baissé d'un octave et était presque devenue suave, elle voulait le faire avouer.

-Vous êtes affamé mon cher, et ce parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude de maîtriser votre faim, admettez-le.

-Est-ce ce que vous faites constamment Catherine ? Vous «maîtrisez votre faim » ?

Elle sourit. Le bateau tangua à nouveau assez violemment mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de glisser un peu plus loin sur les genoux d'Henri. Elle était complètement contre lui maintenant. Elle lâcha la lame de rasoir qui tomba par terre dans un petit bruit sourd.

Henri réprima un grognement. Il ne savait pas à quoi elle jouait, si elle voulait juste le taquiner ou si elle était vraiment prête à se donner à lui. Il avait du mal à se calmer sachant à quel point cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'elle mais il savait bien, au fond de lui, qu'elle ne voulait certainement que se venger un peu.

-Admettez-le Henri.

Il chercha son regard,à quelques centimètres à peine du sien, pour essayer d'y lire ses intentions, ses pensées mais il n'y vit qu'une petite lueur malicieuse plutôt difficile à interpréter.

Il avait toujours su qu'elle avait un côté aguicheuse, qu'elle aimait le pousser dans ses retranchements mais cela faisait fort longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu cette face de sa femme.

Catherine devait mordre sa langue pour se retenir de rire en observant Henri lutter pour détourner les yeux d'elle. Henri était faible, il savait qu'il aurait dû se lever de cette chaise mais il en était purement incapable car s'il le faisait, il ne saurait jamais ce qui serait arrivé s'il était resté. Catherine glissa encore plus près et croisa ses jambes derrière la chaise. A cet instant, avec ses cuisses collées contre les siennes, ses petites mains sur son torse et son souffle chaud contre son visage, Henri savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de gémir s'il ouvrait la bouche.

Après plusieurs longues secondes, il réussit à articuler:

-Vous ne devriez pas jouer à ce jeu avec moi...

L'instant qui suivit, il attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser douloureux. Catherine écarquilla les yeux puis les ferma lentement, se retrouvant, malgré elle, à répondre à ce baiser avec passion. Sa bouche avide dévorait la sienne pendant que ses mains prenaient possession de tout son corps, dans une danse tortueuse et passionnée.

Catherine avait perdu le contrôle, elle le savait.

Leurs baisers devenaient plus exigeants et leurs gestes plus pressants tandis que leurs rythmes cardiaques augmentaient irrémédiablement, dans une synchronisation étonnante. Catherine aurait juré entendre Henri grogner dans sa bouche lorsqu'elle ondulait langoureusement contre lui.

Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant que sentir sa femme assise sur lui ne suffise plus à Henri, alors, sans jamais détacher sa bouche de la sienne, il la transporta jusqu'à leur lit et la jeta sur les fourrures, sans attendre une seconde pour la rejoindre. Là, Henri ne voyait plus rien d'autre que leurs langues entremêlées, son cou lisse et la courbe moelleuse et invitante de sa poitrine qui n'attendait que ses baisers, sa taille et ses hanches rondes qu'il sentait sous ses mains, à travers le tissu épais de la robe. Tous ses sens étaient en explosion...entre le son invitant du souffle rapide et saccadé de Catherine, la sensation de son corps contre le sien, la vue de ses yeux pleins de désir et puis son odeur...cette putain d'odeur...chaude, douce et enivrante à la fois...Elle lui avait manqué.

Henri s'attaqua à sa robe, il voulait faire disparaître cette barrière de tissu entre leurs corps, alors, il commença à la déchirer mais soudainement, Catherine le repoussa et le fit basculer sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus, à califourchon sur lui. Là, il essaya de l'embrasser à nouveau mais elle l'en empêcha, d'une main ferme contre son torse. Henri retomba contre le matelas avec une douloureuse sensation de désir inassouvi et la respiration saccadée puis lança à Catherine un regard plein d'interrogations. Toujours sur lui, elle se contenta de dire :

-J'ai trop d'ego pour vous laissez m'utiliser comme votre prostituée lorsque vos maîtresses ne sont pas là...

Henri grogna tandis qu'elle se leva pour lisser ses jupons et arranger ses cheveux décoiffés.

-Vous êtes cruelle Catherine.

-Disons que c'est mon tour, pour une fois.

Catherine alla s'asseoir au bureau, faisant semblant de mettre de la crème sur son visage. En réalité, il fallait qu'elle s'assoit car quitter ce lit lui avait demandé toute son énergie et toute la force mentale qu'il y avait en elle.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait joué à ce jeu dangereux avec Henri, elle avait été proche de le laisser faire, de s'abandonner mais quelque chose en elle lui avait hurlé de fuir, pas parce qu'elle n'en avait pas envie mais parce qu'elle ne se donnerai pas aussi facilement à quelqu'un qui la méritait aussi peu.

Elle n'était pas la propriété d'Henri, qui reste docilement dans son coin lorsqu'il s'amuse avec d'autres femmes puis qui est à sa disposition lorsqu'il est en manque de plaisir charnel. Il n'avait cas s'arrêter dans un bordel sur la route. C'était le métier des prostituées, pas le sien.

Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle et son calme, Catherine se leva pour rejoindre le lit où elle allait bien être obligée de passer la nuit.

-Sortez votre robe.

Elle le regarda longuement: «Je vous ai dis que je ne coucherai pas avec vous Henri». Alors le roi s'assit sur le lit, sortit son pantalon et sa veste et ajouta :

-J'ai bien compris, déshabillez-vous quand même. Vous n'allez pas dormir avec cette robe si?

Catherine haussa les épaules avec une lueur de méfiance dans son regard. Puis, tandis qu'Henri s'était confortablement installé dans le lit, Catherine commença à dénouer sa robe. Pour rester dans une cabine de bateau toute la journée, elle n'avait pas mis une robe particulièrement sophistiquée mais il fallait tout de même plusieurs minutes pour enlever toutes les couches de vêtements et jupons. Un long moment de déshabillage durant lequel Henri la regardait délibérément, sans proposer de l'aider mais sans faire semblant de regarder ailleurs non plus ce qui créait une atmosphère aussi étrange qu'indescriptible.

Lorsqu'elle se trouva seulement vêtue de sa chemise en soie, elle s'approcha du lit, espérant pouvoir s'endormir tranquillement sans débat, dispute ou mise au point avec son mari. Elle n'avait pas la force, pas ce soir.

La présence d'Henri n'était pas désagréable, elle s'était même parfois surprise elle-même, ces derniers jours, à trouver sa compagnie plaisante, à le regarder en souriant, à rire avec lui...cependant, Catherine avait du mal à se passer de sa solitude. Elle était quelqu'un de solitaire, dès l'enfance, et les épreuves qu'elle avait subies n'avaient fait que renforcer ce besoin de se retrouver seule, puis, après, quand son mariage s'était détérioré, cette solitude lui avait en quelque sorte été imposée mais elle s'y été habituée, à tel point que partager ses jours et toutes ses nuits avec quelqu'un, Henri en l'occurrence, lui pesait terriblement.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils avaient quitté le château et Catherine avait déjà l'impression d'étouffer, d'être en perpétuelle lutte, contre Henri mais aussi contre elle-même.

Plus ils s'approchaient de Florence, plus elle sentait ses vieux démons resurgir, des démons qu'elle ne voulait pas partager avec Henri, surtout pas.

A peine fut elle assise sur le lit que, à côté d'elle, Henri parla :

-Sortez cela aussi s'il vous plait Catherine.

Catherine baissa les yeux sur la fine couche de soie qui couvrait encore son corps :

-Henri, pourquoi? Je ne..

Il l'interrompit: «S'il vous plait.»

Peu importe, pensa-elle. D'un geste de main habile, elle retira entièrement sa robe en glissant sous la peau de bête qui leur servait de couverture.

Henri la regarda, elle était dos à lui et tout son corps, en dessous de ses hanches était couvert par la couverture, il ne voyait que ses cheveux en bataille sur l'oreiller et la courbe onduleuse de son dos nu. Avec la faible lueur des trois bougies crépitantes et abîmées par le sel de mer, la luminosité était faible, maintenant que le soleil se couchait, mais, le peu de lumière qui éclairait les épaules, taille puis reins de Catherine faisait ressembler son corps nu aux infinies collines de sable en Afrique.

Henri voulait la toucher mais il sentait bien qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre...alors il fit la seule chose qu'il savait que Catherine appréciait toujours. Déposant sa main dans le creux de sa taille, il commença à doucement tracer de petits cercles légers sur sa peau. Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien. Il continua longtemps, à faire courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de son dos, sans jamais s'égarer de la zone, même si cela l'avait tenté.

Les caresses d'Henri accompagnées du doux rythme du bateau contre les vagues était le plus agréable des bercements et ce fut la dernière chose dont se souvint Catherine avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil.

 **Je prie pour que vous ayez autant aimé lire ce chapitre que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Merci pour les commentaires, encouragements et impressions et merci aussi à ceux qui lisent chacun de mes chapitre. Bisous**

 **ps: cattuesmountain j'imagine que ce n'est pas aussi sexy que ce que tu imaginais mais malheureusement je n'arrive pas à imaginer Catherine tomber aussi facilement dans ses bras...mais c'est un début, plus de sexy viendra ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Henri ouvrit les paupières, la luminosité à travers le hublot de la cabine lui indiqua que le soleil se levait à peine, il était tôt mais Catherine n'était déjà plus au lit...C'était vraiment une mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait prise de quitter leur lit quand Henri dormait encore, il avait l'impression de se réveiller inquiet de savoir où elle avait disparu chaque matin depuis quelques jours...

Il se souvenait de s'être endormi tranquillement, la main autour de sa taille et le visage contre sa nuque et il se réveillait tout seul dans un lit froid...alors que le capitaine leur avait bien stipulé de rester dans la cabine.

Il enfila son pantalon, sa paire de bottes marrons et une veste et partit à la recherche de sa femme, même s'il savait déjà où est-ce-qu'il allait la trouver.

En arrivant sur le pont, sans surprise, elle était à l'avant du bateau, seule, face à la mer sur laquelle se reflétait les premiers rayons de soleil, les cheveux dans le vent. Henri eut envie de sourire, c'était si...si Catherine.

Quand elle l'entendit s'approcher, Catherine resserra son châle autour d'elle et parla, à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller les marins :

-Vous êtes levé. Est-ce moi qui vous ai réveillé?

-Non, je me demandais juste où vous étiez.

-Et bien j'étais ici.

Henri observa qu'elle frissonnait, il faisait très froid en pleine mer. Depuis combien de temps était-elle seule ici? Il sortit sa veste pour la poser sur les épaules de Catherine. Elle sourit et chuchota : «Merci beaucoup.»

Les yeux rivés au loin, vers la ville de Florence qui se dessinait de plus en plus distinctement sur la côte, Catherine restait silencieuse, pensive.

-A quoi est-ce que vous pensez?

Catherine ne répondit pas et ne détacha pas ses yeux de l'horizon. Alors, il glissa ses bras autour de taille:

-Les enfants vous manquent?

Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de la reine en pensant à ses petits.

-Ils me manquent toujours, même quand ils sont seulement dans une autre pièce du château...je suppose que beaucoup de mères sont comme moi mais ne vous inquiétez pas, entre les pensionnats et leurs voyages, j'ai l'habitude de ne pas les voir souvent.

-Alors pourquoi êtes-vous si pensive ?

Il y eut à nouveau un long silence, puis, voyant que Catherine n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard de Florence, au loin, Henri essaya autre chose :

-Cela serait normal que vous ressentiez une certaine appréhension, voire même un peu de stress, de revoir votre ville, votre maison et tous vos proches...

Catherine laissa son regard rivé vers la côte et répondit simplement :

-Ce n'est pas cela Henri. Seulement que...disons que cette ville me rappelle autant de bons souvenirs que de mauvais.

-Qu'est ce que cela signifie exactement?

Catherine secoua la tête et sortit la veste d'Henri de ses épaules :

-Cela ne signifie rien, allez, nous devrions retourner dans la cabine, nous sommes tout les deux gelés !

Henri avait très froid, certes, mais il aurait tout de même aimé terminer cette conversation...

Quelques heures après, le bateau accostait dans le port de Florence.

En descendant, Henri constata immédiatement que l'ambiance sur ce port était radicalement différente à l'ambiance en France. En réalité, les seuls moments où Henri avait vu l'Italie était la guerre, mais là, il voyait le pays tel qu'il était, dans la vie ordinaire et c'était tout à fait étonnant.

Il observa Catherine. Elle regardait partout autour d'elle, s'imprégnant à nouveau de la chaleur de la ville de son enfance. Henri pensa immédiatement qu'elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor...il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais les toits rouges des maisons, la légère chaleur d'automne, l'accent italien chantant partout autour d'eux...il pouvait parfaitement imaginer la petite Catherine déambuler dans ces rues comme la souveraine du lieu.

Un petit homme brun avec un sac rempli de poissons s'approcha d'eux et hurla quelque chose en Italien, Henri maîtrisait plutôt bien le langage mais n'avait pas compris un seul mot. Catherine sourit poliment à l'homme et répondit quelque chose qu'Henri aurait traduit en «non merci, passez une bonne journée».

Elle s'approcha ensuite de son mari et parla à son oreille :

-Essayez de prendre un air un peu plus détendu Henri, tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement. Il ne faudrait pas que l'on nous reconnaisse.

-Je ne vais pas me cacher comme un fugitif, peu importe si on nous reconnaît après tout! Ce n'est pas ces vieux pécheurs qui informeront les nobles français que l'on est venu fraterniser avec les Médicis.

Catherine fronça les sourcils et fit signe à Henri de parler moins fort. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne qui écoutait autour d'eux puis se rapprocha de son mari pour parler à nouveau, à voix basse :

-Nous devons êtres prudents Henri. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes des cibles ici, moi parce que je suis une Médicis et...et bien les Médicis ont autant de fervents admirateurs que d'ennemis mortels, et vous parce que, croyez-moi, personne ici n'a oublié les milliers de morts que vous et votre armée avaient causés en Italie!

A cet instant, Catherine s'exclama : «Ah, enfin ! » et se mit à marcher vers un carrosse qui attendait quelques mètres plus loin :

-Comment savez-vous que c'est pour nous Catherine ?

-C'est l'un des attelages de ma famille. Suivez-moi

Henri soupira en montant dans le carrosse, c'était bien la première fois qu'il était reconnaissant envers les Médicis. Catherine récapitula :

-Vous vous souvenez des noms ? Maria est ma plus jeune cousine, Roman que vous connaissez déjà gère nos armées et mon cousin Lorenzo dirige plus ou moins Florence. Il y a aussi ma tante Lucrezia qui est bien plus dangereuse et importante qu'elle n'en a l'air et son mari..

Henri l'interrompt :

-Son mari est ton oncle Francesco qui tient les cordons de la bourse et gère l'argent des Médicis, c'est la seule personne qui m'intéresse dans cette famille.

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel. _Toujours aussi agréable et ouvert à la discussion..._

Henri ajouta :

-Vous avez oublié Hortenza, elle est là aussi n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui pas d'inquiétude, votre chère amie Hortenza sera là.

Elle n'avait pas pu empêcher sa voix de dégouliner de sarcasme.

Hortenza...voilà une femme qu'elle ne risquait pas d'oublier. Le plus étonnant était qu'elles étaient très proches lorsqu'elles étaient enfants, à l'époque, Catherine et ses deux cousines Maria et Hortenza étaient comme trois sœurs, amies et soudées, qui ne faisaient rien les unes sans les autres. A Florence, il se murmurait même qu'elles épouseraient les trois frères Strozzi afin qu'elles ne soient jamais séparées ( et évidemment aussi afin que les Médicis et Strozzi forment une alliance politique et financière ).

Catherine ne savait pas à quel moment exactement ni même la raison exacte de cette cassure avec Hortenza...elle se rappelait simplement qu'avant que la ville soit prise tout allait bien avec ses cousines, puis, quand Florence fut prise, Catherine s'était réfugié chez les nones, Maria dans un couvent un peu plus au nord de l'Italie et Hortenza était partie dans la famille de sa mère, en Espagne. Puis, quand elles étaient rentrées chez elles, dans le palais Médicis à Florence, chacune avec leurs cicatrices, Catherine plus marquée que les autres évidemment, sa relation avec Hortenza n'avait fait que se détériorer. Avec du recul, Catherine réalisait qu'elle était devenue froide et distante avec sa cousine, peut-être simplement parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à accepter qu'elle ait tranquillement fui en Espagne alors que Catherine s'était retrouvée seule dans son enfer, à Florence.

Puis le troisième frère Strozzi, Alexandro, qui était pratiquement fiancé à Hortenza mourut tragiquement dans un accident d'équitation, et la jeune fille se retrouva seule tandis que les proposition de fiançailles affluaient de toute l'Europe pour Catherine. Ce fut alors le début d'une rivalité entre les deux cousines qui atteint son point culminant lorsque Catherine épousa Henri.

Elle n'oublierai jamais le jour où Hortenza lui avait rendu visite au château pour la première fois, à l'époque, elle était mariée à Henri depuis déjà huit années et n'était toujours pas enceinte, pour son plus grand malheur.

* * *

 _-Madame la dauphine, votre cousine attend à l'extérieur. Etes-vous prête à la recevoir?_

 _Catherine prit une gorgée de thé chaud et une grande inspiration. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Hortenza voulait lui rendre visite et elle n'avait pas envie de le savoir. Sa cousine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis maintenant huit années était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie d'entendre lui poser des questions stupides sur son mariage en détérioration et son infertilité._

 _Cependant, l'hypocrisie était un art que la dauphine de France maîtrisait à merveille et qu'elle allait être obligée de mettre en pratique si elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec sa famille florentine en refusant de recevoir Hortenza._

 _-Faites-là entrer, je l'attends._

 _Le valet tira la grande porte en bois et une mince silhouette brune apparut, tout sourire. Catherine adressa un grand sourire à sa cousine mais ne prit pas la peine de se lever de sa chaise._

 _-Hortenza, quel plaisir chère cousine !_

 _Elle s'approcha d'elle et prit place sur le siège en face de celui de Catherine puis parla d'une voix mielleuse tandis qu'une servante lui servait un tasse de thé :_

 _-Chère Catherine vous êtes encore plus radieuse et svelte que dans mon souvenir !_

 _Catherine sourit, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre que Hortenza ne soulignait sa minceur que pour insister sur le fait que son ventre ne s'était toujours pas arrondi._

 _-Dites-moi, qu'est ce qui vous emmène en France ?_

 _-L'envie de vous rendre une visite, voilà tout, où est Henri ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon arrivée._

 _Catherine dut se retenir de rouler des yeux._

 _-Il est parti chasser, ma chère._

 _Enfin, il avait dit qu'il partait chasser mais la jeune dauphine se doutait qu'il était certainement quelque part à la campagne avec Diane._

 _Hortenza sourit et demanda :_

 _-Parti pour chasser le cerf ? Ou de jeunes demoiselles ?_

 _Catherine baissa les yeux dans sa tasse de thé. Elle n'allait pas réussir à se retenir...La jeune servante qui les servait regarda Catherine et s'éloigna, presque craintive._

 _-Vous savez,j'ai voulu faire un effort, pensant que vous étiez venue avec de bonnes intentions mais si vous êtes seulement ici pour déblatérer des stupidités sur moi, mon mariage et mon ventre plat, vous allez retourner à Florence aussi vite que vous êtes arrivée._

 _-Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, votre Majesté..._

 _-M'offenser est clairement votre seul et unique but, et, ne m'appelez pas «Majesté», je ne suis pas encore reine et de toute façon vous n'êtes pas un sujet français._

 _Catherine prit une nouvelle gorgée de thé. C'était clairement loupé pour le fait de ne pas se fâcher avec Hortenza, tant pis. Sa cousine se leva et s'approcha de Catherine, puis, doucement, elle passa sa main sur sa joue, dans un touche fantôme et murmura :_

 _«Depuis enfant vous avez toujours eu une grande beauté. Une beauté sans pareille, hypnotisante, troublante, une beauté dont j'ai longtemps été jalouse, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne ce que vous étiez : une beauté maudite, qui ne fane jamais comme une fleur ayant été cueillie trop tôt, qui n'engendrera jamais de fruit... »_

 _Une boule de feu douloureuse se forma dans l'estomac de Catherine, elle sentait les larmes lui montant irrémédiablement aux yeux, alors, sans jamais lâcher le regard brûlant de Hortenza, elle hurla :_

 _-Mettez-là dehors, de suite._

* * *

Ce jour là Catherine avait compris une chose essentielle : elle n'était pas juste en froid avec sa cousine, celle-ci lui souhaitait clairement du malheur. Chose qui, évidemment, n'avait pas empêché Henri de coucher avec elle.

Henri, en silence, regarda à travers la fenêtre du carrosse. Il savait à quel point Catherine lui en voulait d'avoir couché avec sa cousine et c'était légitime mais, à l'époque, Henri ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière : il était fâché avec Catherine et très blessé par le fait qu'elle semblait se moquer complètement du fait qu'il voyait d'autres femmes, alors, il avait voulu la blesser, c'était son unique but à cette époque. Aujourd'hui, il reconnaissait que cela avait été puéril et s'en voulait même un peu...il se rappellerait toute sa vie du regard que Catherine lui avait lancé en l'apprenant, elle n'avait rien dit mais il avait senti à quel point cela lui avait fait mal.

Le pire c'était qu'Henri n'appréciait pas vraiment Hortenza...c'était une femme étrange et plutôt ridicule...il n'oublierait jamais sa première rencontre avec elle. C'était la veille de son mariage et ,à cet époque, cette femme était déjà sacrément tordue.

* * *

 _Épuisé, le jeune Henri se dirigeait vers ses chambres. Il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme, demain allait être une longue journée, celle de son mariage._

 _Mais, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, il sursauta presque de surprise en tombant nez à nez avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas._

 _-Qui êtes-vous? Et que faites-vous dans mes appartements privés?_

 _La fille ne semblait pas bien méchante, elle ne semblait pas être une catin non plus alors pourquoi..._

 _Elle se tordit dans une révérence et s'approcha d'Henri:_

 _-Je suis une Médicis, la cousine de Catherine._

 _Henri l'observa. Elle faisait sûrement partie du convoi qui suivait Catherine de Médicis. Il n'aurait jamais parié qu'elles étaient de la même famille. La fille devant lui était plutôt grande, très fine, avec de longs cheveux lisses et bruns. Elle était plutôt jolie, quoique pas exceptionnelle._

 _-Votre oncle, le Pape sait-il que vous êtes-ici? Je veux dire, dans les chambres du fiancé de votre cousine, en pleine nuit?_

 _Hortenza s'approcha encore._

 _-Non, évidement que non. Je suis juste venue vous dire que, et bien, en tant que fiancée j'offrirais les mêmes alliances et la même dot que ma cousine. Et puis, je parle aussi bien français qu'elle! Si vous demandiez au Pape de m'épouser, au lieu d'elle, il serait d'accord!_

 _Henri eut envie de rire. Elle venait lui demander de l'épouser?_

 _-Et pourquoi demanderais-je à vous épouser?_

 _-Parce que je suis beaucoup plus amusante qu'elle, et beaucoup moins frigide..._

 _Elle avait dit ça en remontant sa jupe contre sa jambe. C'était certainement censé être excitant mais Henri trouva cela plutôt grossier._

 _Elle s'approcha encore de lui, d'une voix pratiquement suppliante:_

 _-Je vous assure, Catherine est une névrosée! Elle hurle durant la nuit, parfois elle ne mangeait quasiment rien durant des jours, ou ne dormait plus!_

 _Elle n'est pas apte à être une princesse. Je le suis._

 _Henri sortit le bras de la fille de son épaule:_

 _-Et bien, j'ai rencontré votre cousine aujourd'hui et elle m'a paru totalement saine d'esprit...vous devriez partir!_

 _-Elle veut donner l'impression de l'être! Je vous jure que c'est une fille complètement brisée par la vie et par..je pourrais vous raconter des choses qui vous feraient trembler!_

 _Henri observa la brunette, pratiquement à genoux devant lui, en train de le supplier de l'épouser. Elle était quasiment en pleurs, en train de dénigrer sa cousine._

 _-Vous devriez partir. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être considéré votre offre mais, je n'apprécie pas du tout vos manières. J'ai rencontré votre cousine et elle m'a fait une meilleure impression que vous. Faites attention à ce que personne ne vous voit dans ce couloir, je ne raconterais à personne votre visite dans ma chambre. Je ne voudrais pas anéantir votre réputation ni vos chances de trouver un époux._

 _Elle se mit à sangloter en se dirigeant vers la porte. Henri voulut l'interpeller:_

 _-Euh.._

 _Puis il réalisa qu'il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom. Elle comprit et dit:_

 _-Hortenza_

 _-Hortenza, vous devriez être plus loyale envers votre cousine. Elle est votre famille après tout._

* * *

Dire que Hortenza avait ignoré ce conseil était un euphémisme...

 **Voilà le dixième chapitre, déjà, il était temps qu'ils arrivent à Florence! J'espère que ce cela vous a plu, j'avais vraiment envie d'étudier un peu l'histoire avec Hortenza et de donner ma propre version du fameux "sauf le jour où il vous a laissée en larmes parce qu'il avait décidé de m'épouser moi" (une vraie punchline de bad bitch il faut l'avouer)**


	11. Chapter 11

Le carrosse s'immobilisa et le bruit claquant des pas des chevaux sur les pavés cessa. Catherine réalisa alors qu'ils étaient devant la villa Médicis, qui, imposante et majestueuse se dressaient juste face à eux.

Henri prit sa main pour l'aider à descendre les deux petites marches du carrosse :

-Prête ?

-Absolument, et vous ?

-Autant que je peux l'être.

Chaque pas qui les rapprochait de la porte d'entrée de la villa Médicis renforçait leur sensation qu'être venus ici n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qu'ils avaient eu.

Les deux gardes devant la porte baissèrent la tête en signe de respect, ils savaient donc qui Catherine et Henri étaient. Les lourdes portes en bois s'ouvrirent dans un grincement et les souverains pénétrèrent dans l'immense maison.

Catherine était émerveillée, c'était exactement comme dans son souvenir mais encore plus riche en tapisseries et en tableaux. Henri la suivit à travers le long couloir qui menait à la salle à manger, et, le roi devait avouer que si les Médicis n'étaient que des rapaces avides et vicieux, ils avaient un sens du goût indéniable. Les murs étaient ornés des plus belles peintures des artistes du siècle...Botticelli, De Vinci, Raphael et Michel-Ange se mélangeaient dans un esprit coloré et lumineux.

Au bout du couloir, ils entrèrent dans une salle immense au milieu de laquelle des domestiques étaient en train de soigneusement dresser la table.

Toutes se plièrent dans une révérence, le regard chargé d'admiration et d'intimidation.

-Il semblerait que tout le personnel de maison soit informé de notre venue.

Henri leva les yeux vers le plafond où était peinte une immense œuvre en couleur qui semblait représenter une scène de la bible... _quelle ironie pour des gens aussi peu pieux_ \- pensa-il.

-Caterina !

Un homme surgit de l'un des escaliers. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns et bouclés et courut pratiquement vers Catherine, grand sourire, puis la pris chaleureusement dans ses bras. Un peu trop chaleureusement au goût d'Henri d'ailleurs...

Henri ne l'avait jamais vu...il supposa que c'était un des cousins de Catherine...cela ne pouvait pas être Roman, Henri savait à quoi il ressemblait donc c'était sûrement Lorenzo...ou bien son oncle Francesco ? Non, il était trop jeune...

Catherine passa sa main sur la joue de l'homme et s'exclama :

-Tu avais à peine un duvet sur le visage quand je suis partie et te voilà tout barbu !

Il rit en regardant Catherine de haut en bas et parla dans un très bon français, même s'il avait un accent un peu prononcé :

-Et toi ma chère, la jeune fille que je connaissais a laissé place à une femme magnifique !

Henri commençais à s'impatienter. Le sentant Catherine le présenta :

-Lorenzo je te présente mon mari Henri, Henri voici Lorenzo, mon plus jeune cousin.

Les deux hommes échangèrent une poignée de main ferme, peu chaleureuse mais respectueuse.

-Suivez moi, asseyez-vous, je vais appeler les autres pour qu'ils nous rejoignent. Nous ne pensions pas que vous arriveriez si tôt !

Tandis que Lorenzo demandait à une domestique d'avertir toute la famille que Catherine était là, Henri se pencha vers sa femme et chuchota «C'est une impression ou votre cousin a un faible pour vous ? » Là, Catherine pouffa de rire silencieusement «cher Henri vous êtes plus son style que je ne le suis »

Henri, incompréhensif, regarda Lorenzo qui parlait encore avec la domestique « Oh ! Vous voulez dire que...oh..je » Là Lorenzo revint alors Henri se tut.

Une minute après, toute la famille débarquait dans la pièce.

Roman salua amicalement Catherine «Chère cousine, ravi de vous voir, vous êtes radieuse » et se contenta de regarder le roi en hochant la tête :

-Henri.

-Roman.

Henri détestait Roman et Roman détestait Henri, depuis toujours, inutile de faire semblant.

Ce fut ensuite la tante de Catherine, Lucrezia, qui salua Henri tandis que sa fille, Maria prenait Catherine dans ses bras.

Hortenza, elle, se tordit dans une révérence qui n'était clairement destinée qu'à dévoiler grossièrement son décolleté. Henri était clairement mal à l'aise, il se demandait si la famille de Catherine savait qu'il avait eu une liaison avec Hortenza. En tout cas, si ce n'était pas le cas, ils devaient désormais s'en douter...

Il observa la femme dans les bras de Catherine, elles se ressemblaient beaucoup...Certes Maria était plus grande que Catherine, et plus mince, elle avait aussi les cheveux légèrement plus foncés mais c'était fou comme la ressemblance était frappante au niveau du visage.

-Caterina tu m'as tant manqué! Dios mio, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu mets sur tes cheveux, je vois que les produits français font des miracles !

Lucrezia dit simplement «C'est bon de vous revoir Caterina»

-Lucrezia, Maria, je vous présente mon mari

-Sommes-nous censés vous appeler «votre majesté» ?

Henri répondit froidement :

-Tout à fait, ou bien «votre altesse royale»

Si Catherine avait pu égorger son mari sur place, elle l'aurait fait.

-Il plaisante évidemment, «Henri» conviendra parfaitement !

Henri grogna intérieurement. Il aurait préféré que ces gens lui montrent un peu de respect...après tout, dans cette maison, il était la seule personne avec un véritable sang noble !

-Et bien, Henri, Caterina, si vous le voulez bien, passons à table.

Le dîner se déroula sans heurt. Les Médicis ne s'étaient clairement pas moqués du couple Valois...ils leur avaient fait servir un dîner à 12 plats, avec un vin différent pour chaque met...si Henri avalait une miette de plus il exploserait comme un ballon.

Catherine avait un sourire gravé sur ses lèvres, elle était réellement heureuse de renouer avec sa famille. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'Henri était resté silencieux durant tout le dîner mais, au moins, la salle à manger ne s'était pas transformé en arène de combat, c'était déjà ça. Une chose la surprenait pourtant...durant tout le dîner, toute la famille avait discuté en français. Elle savait que les Médicis étaient des gens cultivés et que chacun d'entre eux parlaient couramment plusieurs langues, certains avaient même vécus en France mais...autour de cette table, à Florence, elle n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà parlé français. Il était pourtant évident que la raison pour laquelle sa famille discutait en français n'était pas de mettre Henri à l'aise...alors pourquoi? La considérait-ils comme une française désormais? Un étrangère?

Les serviteurs arrivèrent avec une montagne de fruits secs, pâtes d'amande et pâtisseries.

-Caterina, il faut absolument que je t'apporte des robes pour ton séjour! Tu vas avoir beaucoup trop chaud, ici, avec ces robes si épaisses.

Maria avait toujours été quelqu'un d'adorable, certainement la préféré de Catherine.

-Merci, cela me sera utile, oui.

Catherine allait mettre une pâte d'amande dans sa bouche lorsque Hortenza parla «Henri ? », alors Catherine reposa sa pâtisserie.

-Oui ?

-Comment va Diane ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était malade...

Catherine regarda sa pâte d'amande qu'elle n'avait définitivement plus envie de manger. Elle avait plutot envie d'etouffer Hortenza avec...

-Elle va très bien. Il ne faut pas écouter les ragots...

C'est Roman qui intervint alors :

-Il ne faut pas écouter les ragots sur Diane ? Ou les ragots sur vous ?

Le roi se redressa sur sa chaise et posa ses deux mains sur la table.

-Les deux. Les gens adorent transformer des spéculations en vérités.

-Je suis d'accord, les gens inventent des choses, c'est exactement parce que nous n'avons pas la certitude que ce que l'on entend sur vous est vrai que l'on a accepté que vous mettiez un pied dans cette maison.

Catherine déglutit. Elle ne savait pas si Roman parlait des infidélités, des meurtres, des bâtards ou de sa condamnation à mort sous de fausses accusations il y a quelques années mais, dans tout les cas, Henri ferait mieux de se taire pour que la situation ne tourne pas en pugilat.

Il y eut un silence glacial qui fut brisé par la voix aiguë de tante Lucrezia :

-Servez vous, les pâtisseries vont refroidir.

Maria goba un raisin puis commença a discuter avec ses cousins en italien. Le but était clairement d'exclure Henri de la conversation. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil, peut-être ignoraient-ils qu'il comprenait l'italien... Lucrezia, en français, demanda:

-Dites-nous, quelle est l'affaire qui vous amène? Est-ce simplement une visite de courtoisie ou bien vouliez-vous nous voir pour une raison précise?

Roman marmonnant en italien. Une phrase qu'Henri aurait traduite par : «ils veulent certainement une armée, de l'argent, ou notre appui...»

Catherine sourit à sa tante :

-J'avais très envie de vous voir, mais, je dois avouer qu'il y a aussi certaines affaires dont je voudrais parler avec notre oncle, lorsqu'il rentrera de son voyage. Où m'avez vous dit qu'il était? Venise?

-Rome, il rentrera dans trois jours, si la chaleur n'est pas trop étouffante pour les chevaux.

Le fin du dîner se déroula dans le calme malgré la haine manifeste qui semblait relier Henri et les cousins de Catherine.

Lorsque fut l'heure de se retirer de table, Maria annonça :

-Vos chambres sont prêtes, là-haut. Nous imaginions que vous n'auriez pas envie de partager la même chambre alors, nous vous avons préparé les chambres de tes parents Catherine.

Catherine se rappelait très bien des chambres de ses parents, bien qu'elle ne les ait jamais connus, eux. Tout le monde racontait que ses parents s'aimaient beaucoup. Ils ne vivaient pas dans la même chambre parce que son père faisait venir des maîtresses en secret et parce que sa mère n'aimait pas partager son intimité mais, il y avait une porte communiquant entre leurs chambres et un grand balcon qu'ils partageaient.

Il paraît qu'il se retrouvaient souvent sur ce balcon, le soir, pour se voir, discuter ou juste observer la vue sur la ville. Catherine avait toujours entendu dire que ses parents n'étaient pas emplis d'amour l'un pour l'autre mais qu'ils avaient toujours eu un grand respect et une grande amitié. Elle trouvait que c'était une vision agréable du mariage...

La voix de sa cousine Maria la sortit de ses pensées :

-Catherine, tu occuperas la chambre de ton père, et ton époux dormira dans la chambre de la duchesse, ta mère.

Henri lutta pour ne pas lancer un regard assassin. Cette manière qu'elle avait d'essayer de lui rappeler qu'il n'était ici que «le mari de la duchessina» l'énervait profondément.

Catherine et sa jeune cousine s'assirent sur le divan qui trônait sur le balcon de Catherine, avec vue sur Florence et sa baie.

-Parle moi de toi Maria, j'ai appris que ton mari était décédé seulement huit mois après vos noces, tu n'as jamais voulu te remarier ?

Elle regarda au loin et prit une inspiration.

-Je crois que le décès de mon cher époux fut la meilleure chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais donné, paix à son âme, et, non je ne me suis pas remarié mais cela ne saurait tarder...

Catherine sourit, elle était heureuse pour sa cousine: «Qui est l'heureux élu ? » mais sa cousine grimaça :

-Les choses sont un peu plus complexes que cela pour être honnête. Le duc de Vérone m'a demandé ma main lors d'un banquet...

La reine hocha la tête «C'est un excellent parti ! »

-Je sais, et c'est un homme agréable, amusant et particulièrement beau.

-Mais ?

-Thomas va répudier sa femme, d'un jour à l'autre, il me l'a promis...

Catherine observa sa cousine. Elle savait qu'elle parlait de Thomas De Corte Arrighi, un noble de la région qui avait préféré épouser une femme titrée plutot que Maria, il y a de cela des années. Sa cousine était devenue sa maîtresse, par amour et par faiblesse. C'était une chose que Catherine ne comprendrait jamais.

Elle prit la main de sa cousine :

-Maria...même si Thomas finit par répudier sa femme, vous êtes trop attachée à cet homme pour l'épouser, croyez moi. Un bon mariage se fonde sur les bases solides du respect et de la vision commune de l'avenir, pas sur les sables mouvants de la passion.

Elle rabattit ses jupes dans ses mains et se leva pour s'accouder à la rambarde du balcon.

-Je ne suis pas sure de vouloir écouter les conseils d'une femme dont toute l'Europe sait que son mari la fait cocue.

Catherine ne répondit rien. Maria était comme cela depuis l'enfance, dès qu'on la contrariait, elle faisait tout pour être blessante, Catherine avait appris à ne pas lui en vouloir. Cette fois-ci cependant, Maria avait tort de ne pas l'écouter, le grand désastre qu'était son mariage lui permettait de connaître toutes les erreurs à ne pas reproduire.

La porte à l'autre extrémité du balcon grinça et Henri apparut. Maria soupira.

-Excusez moi d'interrompre votre discussion mais, étant donné que ce balcon est aussi le mien, votre conversation est impossible à ne pas entendre depuis ma chambre. Je ne comptais pas m'en mêler évidemment mais, étant donné que mon nom est cité, je me permet de vous avertir que je vous entend.

Maria se rassit sur le divan à côté de Catherine en grognant :

-Je me fiche que vous m'entendiez. Les choses que je dis sur vous sont-elles vraiment un secret quelque part dans le monde ?

Catherine posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa cousine. Elle n'avait absolument aucune envie d'assister au procès d'Henri, par Maria, pour ses infidélités. Catherine trouvait cela plutôt humiliant pour elle, en réalité, mais, évidemment, Henri ne comptait pas en rester là :

-C'est assez culotté de votre part de me faire la leçon. Vous croyez que la femme de votre «ami» Thomas ne pense pas la même chose de vous ?

-Elle n'est pas au courant mais là n'est pas la question.

Henri rit fort, et pouffa «Alors, c'est ce qu'il vous a dit ? »

Catherine le fusilla du regard. Elle n'assisterait pas une minute de plus à ces disputes puériles entre son époux et sa cousine.

-Henri s'il vous plait, si vous n'avez rien de bon à apporter à cette conversation, retournez dans votre chambre...

Henri observa la femme qui était assise à côté de Catherine. Elle avait de la répartie, il aimait ça. Au fond, elle avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, même si il n'avait pas vraiment aimé la façon dont elle lui avait parlé, elle lui rappelait un peu Catherine...Silencieusement, il fit signe aux deux femme de se pousser pour lui faire une place sur le divan. Elles s'exécutèrent, les yeux chargés d'interrogations.

«Maria, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de mauvais, alors je vais vous dire ce que je pense, même si mon avis n'a pas été demandé. N'épousez aucun de ces deux hommes. N'épousez pas le duc, car, le simple fait que vous n'ayez pas accepté immédiatement sa demande montre à quel point il ne vous intéresse pas. Quant à votre amant, fuyez-le, c'est un conseil. »

Maria écoutait Henri silencieusement, se demandant au fond d'elle-même pourquoi elle était en train d'écouter les conseils matrimoniaux d'un homme comme lui. Certainement l'écoutait-elle car elle savait qu'il connaissait plus que bien cette situation.

-Il vous dit qu'il va répudier sa femme, et ce depuis des années j'imagine. Il ne le fera pas et même si elle décédait, il ne vous épouserait pas. Il ne prendra jamais pour épouse une femme qu'il ne respecte pas, et, s'il vous respectait, il n'aurait jamais fait de vous sa maîtresse. Il vous trouve belle, il vous désire, il vous apprécie certainement beaucoup mais il ne vous respecte pas. Aucun n'homme n'épouse sa maîtresse car aucun homme ne respecte sa maîtresse comme il respecte son épouse, la mère de ces enfants, telle est la cruelle vérité.

Quand Catherine regarda sa cousine, elle fut attristée par ses yeux dorés pleins de douleur, et, elle savait que si elle restait seulement une minute de plus, elle pourrait voir des larmes chaudes inonder les joues de sa cousine.

-Nous devrions laisser Maria prendre l'air Henri.

Catherine n'avait pas parlé méchamment mais son ton sec indiqua à Henri que ce n'était pas une proposition. Il se dirigea vers la porte du balcon qui menait à sa chambre, alors, il observa Catherine déposer un baiser réconfortant sur la joue de Maria puis le suivre.

Elle ferma la porte du balcon derrière-elle et dévisagea longuement son époux.

* * *

 **Pas de flashbacks cette fois-ci mais la rencontre entre Médicis et Valois... Pour l'instant, j'évoque surtout les impressions d'Henri mais, pas d'inquiétude, je n'oublie pas notre reine préférée :)**

 **Le discours d'Henri à Maria vous surprend-il? Une chose est sure, il surprend Catherine...**


	12. Chapter 12

Catherine ferma la porte du balcon derrière-elle et dévisagea longuement son époux.

-Vous n'allez peut-être pas me croire mais je n'essayais pas d'être méchant, ni de la blesser. Votre cousine a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien et il me semble clair que cet homme se moque d'elle alors..

Catherine le coupa : «Je suis d'accord avec vous.»

Elle resta debout au milieu de la chambre d'Henri. Celui-ci sentait bien qu'elle avait quelque chose à dire mais qu'elle n'osait pas...ou peut-être ne savait-elle pas comment le formuler ? Ce n'était pas vraiment dans les habitudes de Catherine...

-Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, dites-le, votre silence est légèrement angoissant...

Elle leva la tête vers lui :

-N'espérez pas mettre Maria dans votre lit, ce n'est pas Hortenza, cette femme me serait fidèle jusque dans la mort.

Henri se leva de la chaise contre laquelle il était appuyé. Catherine pensait qu'il voulait mettre Maria dans son lit ?

-Je n'avais pas du tout cela en tête. J'essayais seulement de donner un conseil ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me taper votre cousine!

-L'expérience m'a pourtant appris que vous aviez un attrait tout particulier pour mes cousines...

Henri soupira et se rassit. La façon dont Catherine le voyait et s'attendait toujours au pire venant de lui ne changerait donc jamais...peut-être n'avait-il jamais rien fait pour que cela change après tout.

Il pouvait distinguer la silhouette de Maria à travers la fenêtre, elle était de dos mais il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle pleurait. Bizarrement, cette fille attendrissait Henri, pas de la manière dont Catherine l'imaginait mais...en fait il avait plutôt de la peine pour elle. Il était clair en l'observant que ce n'était qu'une fille un peu paumée, certainement parce qu'elle avait trop d'argent, d'hommes à ses pieds, de biens superficiels mais qu'au final, il suffisait de regarder la froideur de sa mère, l'indifférence de l'homme qu'elle aimait et l'illumination sur son visage lorsqu'elle avait vu Catherine pour comprendre qu'elle était terriblement seule.

N'était-ce pas le sort de tout les gens infiniment riches après tout? Il suffisait de les regarder lui et Catherine...mais au moins, Henri avait Diane, Kenna et puis Bash, quant à Catherine elle avait ses amis Nostradamus et Marie, sans parler de leurs enfants.

Henri leva les yeux vers sa femme qui était toujours debout face à lui. Elle certainement avait remarqué qu'Henri fixait Maria sur le balcon.

-Je vous le répète, ce n'est pas du tout mon type de femme.

-Ah parce que vous avez un type? Je pensais que vous preniez tout !

Henri leva les yeux au ciel. Très drôle, vraiment très drôle.

Catherine restait là, immobile, puis elle fit un pas en avant et croisa ses mains devant elle. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle s'apprêtait à évoquer un sujet important. «Quant à Hortenza ou n'importe quelle femme de cette ville...je »

Elle marqua une pause «je vous serais reconnaissante de les amener où vous voulez mais pas ici. Je n'ai ni l'envie ni la patience de supporter les réflexions et jugements de ma famille.»

Il y eut un long silence, un lourd silence. Henri n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire...

-Etes vous sérieuse? Je..je ne comptais pas ramener qui que ce soit dans la maison de votre famille Catherine !

-Je préfère le préciser quand même. Après tout, vous ramenez bien des femmes dans la maison de notre famille, de nos enfants.

Il se leva.

-Arrêtez d'agir comme ça Catherine! Je sais que je ne suis pas le plus parfait des maris mais je ne suis pas venu ici pour faire une tournée des bordels du pays!

-Honnêtement Henri, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre avec vous. Je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie d'espérer quoi que ce soit de gentil venant de vous, seulement pour me rappeler à quel point vous n'êtes capable que du pire.

-Les choses iraient peut-être mieux si vous arrêtiez de toujours vous attendre au pire venant de moi.

Catherine rit ouvertement. «Je n'ai pas envie que les choses aillent mieux entre nous » buvant une gorgée de la coupe de vin posée sur le bureau, elle ajouta «baisez qui vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire, si au moins cela peut vous tenir éloigné de moi!»

Henri ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle agissait de la sorte. Il n'avait absolument rien fait, pour une fois.

-Vous savez quoi Henri, j'aurais dû venir toute seule.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi?

Catherine rit encore, comme si c'était une évidence «Je n'aurais pas eu à supporter les regards pleins de jugement de ma famille sur nous, je n'aurais pas non plus eu à vous écouter vous disputer avec mes cousins et...par dessus tout... » elle vida d'un trait le liquide rouge dans sa gorge «Je n'aurais pas eu à écouter vos petits discours vides de sens sur le mariage et le respect ! »

Henri se laissa tomber assis sur son lit. Alors c'était ça. Elle était énervée parce qu'il avait dit que, selon lui, un homme avait plus de respect pour sa femme que pour sa maîtresse? N'aurait-elle pas dû être contente d'apprendre qu'il la respectait plus qu'il n'avait jamais respecté Diane? Apparemment non...

-Ce que j'ai dit n'était pas insultant, Catherine, je disais juste ce que je pense !

-Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez

-Si.

-Et bien ce n'est pas ce que vos actes montrent.

Henri souffla en observant sa femme. Elle avait peut-être raison, ses actes n'étaient pas ceux d'un homme respectueux mais, si une chose était sure c'est que, quoi qu'il se passe entre eux au fil des ans, il avait toujours eu un profond respect et une grande admiration pour elle. En tant que femme, reine et mère de ses enfants.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie mais Henri la poursuivit et réussit à fermer la porte avec son pied avant que Catherine n'ait eu le temps de sortir.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez ?

-Pardon ?

-J'avais l'impression que nous avions trouvé une sorte d'entente depuis le début de ce voyage...et soudainement vous agissez de manière exécrable.

Catherine haussa son menton pour faire face à Henri qui la dominait clairement par la taille.

-Le fait que votre compagnie m'ait été imposée durant quelques jours ne signifie pas que ce que je pense de vous a changé.

-Oh, et le baiser que vous m'avez donné? Cela vous a été imposé cela aussi ?

Elle savait qu'il finirait, un jour où l'autre, par reparler de ce maudit baiser.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte :

-Bonne nuit Henri

Il bloquait toujours la lourde porte en bois avec son pied. «Laissez moi sortir, pour l'amour de Dieu!»

Henri hésita, puis leva doucement son pied pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir. Séquestrer Catherine se servirait à rien mais il comptait bien reparler de tout cela avec elle.

Tandis qu'il pensait que revoir sa famille la mettrait de bonne humeur, l'apaiserait, elle semblait énervée, émotive et presque nerveuse. Il espérait sincèrement que lui et son épouse retrouveraient une entente cordiale car, il ne supporterait pas de rester dans cette maison sans allié à ses côtés.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Henri descendit le grand escalier central de la demeure des Médicis, en espérant trouver quelque chose à manger, il tomba nez à nez avec une montagne de nourriture. Tartelettes, fruits, gâteaux, viandes et pains s'entassaient dans un mélange appétissant, le petit-déjeuner semblait être tout un art chez les Médicis.

Le roi fut cependant surpris de ne pas trouver sa femme attablée autour de ces gourmandises...Catherine adorait la nourriture, depuis toujours et, elle se levait habituellement bien plus tôt qu'Henri.

Il avait espéré qu'il la rencontrerait ce matin, plus détendue et calme que la veille...

-Bonjour Henri. Si vous voulez du thé, du café ou bien de chocolat chaud, adressez-vous aux domestiques, elles vous serviront.

Maria avait parlé, tranquillement assise sur une chaise en bout de table, sirotant une étrange boisson marron fumante. Henri attrapa une tartelette aux myrtilles.

-Vous allez mieux ?

Elle sourit. «Oui. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé entendre vos paroles d'hier mais, je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Elle me sera bénéfique »

Henri sourit intérieurement. Si il pouvait au moins empêcher un mariage désastreux...à défaut d'avoir sauvé le sien...

-Dites-moi Maria, Catherine dort-elle toujours?

-Non, bien-sûr que non, elle a quitté la maison à l'aurore.

-Pour aller où ? Les malles remplies de nos vêtements n'ont même pas encore été défaites !

La cousine de Catherine sourit. «Je lui ai prêté l'une de mes robes, de toute façon... » Elle grimaça «..vos tissus français sont bien trop épais pour la chaleur de Florence ! »

Henri baissa les yeux sur la robe légère et assez audacieuse que portait Maria. Il n'était pas certain que l'idée de savoir Catherine dehors avec le même vêtement lui plaisait... Sans parler du fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas où elle était.

-Qu'avait-elle à faire en ville? Elle n'a pas mis les pieds ici depuis vingt-cinq ans !

Elle esquissa un sourire «Justement..elle a pleins de vieux amis à voir... » puis voyant Henri froncer les sourcils, Maria ajouta « je plaisante, restez calme, elle voulait certainement voir si la ville est comme dans ses souvenirs »

-Les femmes se promènent seules à Florence ?

-Elles ne le font pas en France ?

L'excellent accent français de Maria permettait presque d'oublier qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le royaume de France.

La femme sourit à nouveau. Henri n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi souriant...c'était étrange...Sur certains points, Maria ressemblait énormément à Catherine mais d'un autre côté...elle semblait aussi très différente.

C'était comme si Maria était une version plus insouciante et joviale de Catherine. Pas que Catherine n'était pas joviale mais...elle avait un côté plus dur, froid et sombre. Même si, finalement, la même chaleur se dégageait de son sourire que de celui de sa cousine et, elle riaient de la même façon aussi...

-Vous savez Henri, vous me surprenait...

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle sourit à nouveau. Décidément...

-Vous n'êtes pas comme je vous imaginais...on entend dans toute l'Europe que vous et ma cousine vous haïssez mortellement, que vous la trompez devant ses yeux et qu'elle empoisonne vos conquêtes...que vous restez parfois des mois entiers dans vous adresser un seul regard !

Henri eut envie de rire. Les gens adoraient en rajouter... «des mois entiers dans s'adresser un regard» n'était-ce pas un peu exagéré?

-Et qu'est ce qui vous surprend?

Elle toisa Henri de haut en bas, comme si elle essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

«Je ne saurais pas vous expliquer...c'est une impression que j'ai...vous la regardez constamment, quoi qu'elle fasse, vous êtes attentifs à ses gestes, à ses paroles et..» elle sourit «je ne pourrais pas expliquer, vous n'agissez seulement pas comme je l'imaginais »

Elle resserra le bout de sa tresse, regardant toujours Henri silencieusement.

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Malheureusement, vous allez devoir attendre au moins trois semaines pour avoir la suite car je pars à l'étranger jusqu'en Mars. Je vais quand même essayer d'écrire pour avoir des chapitres à poster en rentrant. Merci de lire et de commenter, cela vaut le monde pour moi.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Vous êtes amoureux d'elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Henri ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Maria sourit et se leva de sa chaise «Je me mêle de choses qui ne me concerne pas, excusez moi. » Puis, elle quitta la pièce, désormais vide.

Henri se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil que venait de libérer Maria. Est-ce qu'il était amoureux d'elle? Instinctivement il aurait répondu non. Cette question n'avait aucun sens.

Catherine était une femme belle, splendide même, avec beaucoup de charme. Elle était extrêmement intelligente aussi, rusée et très drôle. Il appréciait certaines choses chez elle, c'était indéniable mais...il n'était plus amoureux d'elle. Non. Pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Henri attrapa une cerise et la jeta dans sa bouche.

Il désirait toujours Catherine. Il l'avait réalisé durant ce séjour, physiquement, une alchimie évidente subsistait entre lui et son épouse mais ce n'était rien de plus que ses instincts primaires, pas de l'amour.

C'était ridicule. Elle était froide, bornée, capricieuse, imprévisible, indépendante, vicieuse, revancharde, moqueuse...la liste était longue. Catherine était...Catherine.

De toute façon, après tout ce temps, rien ne servait d'essayer de recoller les morceaux. Leur mariage n'était pas un pot cassé mais plutôt brisé en milles morceaux découpés et éparpillés.

Les métaphores sur leur mariage allaient cependant devoir attendre car un servant ouvrit la porte du grand salon pour laisser apparaître quelqu'un. Henri leva les yeux : une vielle femme pénétrait lentement dans la pièce, le dos courbé. Les vêtements qu'elle portait firent deviner à Henri qu'elle était une none.

Il regarda autour de lui, il était seul dans la pièce, avec elle. Devrait-il lui parler? Lui proposer du thé? Qui était cette femme d'abord?

Il s'approcha et demanda dans son meilleur italien :

-Vous venez voir quelqu'un?

La vielle femme sourit. Elle avait un sourire chaleureux, plein de gentillesse. Elle répondit quelque chose mais elle parlait italien si rapidement et avec un accent si prononcé qu'Henri eut du mal à la comprendre.

Une minute plus tard seulement, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Henri soupira quand il vit Catherine passer la porte. «Catherine, enfin ! Je me demandais où.. »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque son épouse lâcha le châle qu'elle avait à la main et se précipita vers la vielle femme, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

Catherine n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle pensait qu'elle ne reverrait cette femme.

-Sœur Rosa !

Si Catherine ne s'était pas contenue, elle aurait fondue en larmes. Sœur Rosa était certainement la personne qui avait eu le plus d'importance dans sa vie. C'était la none qui s'occupait d'elle au couvent, et, cette femme que Catherine avait rencontré dans la pire période de sa vie avait été sa seule lumière durant des années.

Catherine lui devait tout, elle le savait.

Henri observa sa femme tomber dans les bras de la none, le visage transcendé par l'émotion. Il n'avait jamais vu Catherine comme cela..

Rapidement, elle entraîna la vielle femme dans une pièce adjacente pour lui parler. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était devant ses yeux. Lui parler et avoir ses conseils avait toujours été tellement bénéfique. Elle voulait tout lui raconter.

Henri resta seul au milieu du salon, observant silencieusement les deux femmes s'isoler. Bien...qui était cette femme? D'où connaissait-elle Catherine? Apparemment, Henri allait devoir attendre pour le savoir...

-Vous avez quitté le couvent, ma sœur?

Catherine avait parlé dans son italien le plus parfait, elle savait que Sœur Rosa ne parlait que très peu français.

-Je suis toujours au couvent, mon enfant mais je viens en aide aux pauvres en apportant la parole de Dieu et un peu de réconfort dans les rues de Florence.

Catherine sourit. Personne n'avait un cœur plus pur que la femme qu'elle avait face à elle. Elle l'admirait pour ça, elle aurait aimé être aussi profondément bonne et sincère que sœur Rosa.

La none lui prit chaleureusement la main.

-Parlez-moi plutôt de vous Caterina. Beaucoup de choses se disent sur la reine et le roi de France, jusqu'au couvent mais, j'ai appris à ignorer les ragots.

La honte. C'était la seule chose qui s'abattait sur Catherine à cet instant précis. Elle savait que sœur Rosa ne la jugerait jamais mais elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait pensé des histoires de corruption, de meurtres et d'infidélités qui étaient forcément revenues à ses oreilles. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas célèbre pour être la reine la plus pieuse et bienveillante de tout les temps...sans parler de son mari qui était clairement décrit comme un coureur de jupons, opportuniste et cruel.

Des réputations qui étaient forcément revenues aux oreilles de Sœur Rosa et qui ne l'avaient certainement pas enchanté...

Sœur Rosa, pour briser son malaise, adressa un sourire chaleureux à Catherine et parla d'une voix douce:

-Je ne juge pas vos péchés Caterina, qui-suis-je pour cela? Seul Dieu s'en chargera.

Vous savez, j'ai beaucoup prié pour vous après votre départ. J'ai prié pour pour que notre seigneur vous fasse enceinte et je sais que Dieu vous a donné de magnifiques enfants, même s'il a rappelé à lui certains

d'entre-eux...

Catherine baissa la tête en pensant à ses enfants qui l'avaient quitté. Elle supposait que c'était sa pénitence pour les nombreux péchés qu'elle avait commis.

Sœur Rosa lui donna un regard plein de compassion, d'amour, un regard qu'elle aurait aimé avoir face à elle chaque jour où elle avait souffert. Puis la religieuse reprit, toujours dans un italien rapide et presque difficilement compréhensible «J'ai aussi prié pour que votre nouvelle vie apaise vos souffrances d'enfant... » Catherine se raidit. Elle n'avait plus parlé de ça, ni avec Sœur Rosa ni avec personne d'autre depuis des années.

-Ma vie de reine de France ne me laisse pas le temps de ressasser le passé.

-Il y a une différence entre ne pas penser au passé et être en paix avec son passé Caterina.

Catherine ne répondit pas. Comment pouvait-on être en paix avec cela?

-Je vous assure que je vais bien.

La rides de la none se plissèrent dans un doux sourire.

-Parlez moi de votre famille, de vos enfants. Ils sont dans mes prières chaque jour.

Catherine souffrait du manque de ses chers enfants. Terriblement. « J'aurais tant aimé vous les présenter! Mon fils aîné François a un cœur si pur, tout comme ses deux petits frères Charles et Henri » En disant cela, Catherine sortit de sa robe un dessin représentant tout ses enfants. «Elisabeth est désormais mariée au roi d'Espagne, c'est une bonne mère je pense et une bonne chrétienne. Quant à Claude.. » Catherine pinça ses lèvres «Je sais qu'elle a fait quelques vagues lors de son séjour en Italie mais c'est une bonne fille, aussi généreuse qu'intelligente. » Catherine s'emballait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle évoquait ses enfants, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. «Et ma petite dernière Margot, que dire d'elle si ce n'est que Dieu l'a faite aussi jolie que douce »

Sœur Rosa semblait très attentive et intéressé.

-Et votre époux?

Catherine hésita.

-Henri est..Henri. Je vous le présenterez, vous vous ferez votre propre idée.

Catherine savait que Sœur Rosa ne se ferait jamais une opinion négative sur quiconque. Quoique Catherine savait, d'expérience, que si la none avait un conseil à donner ou une critique à formuler elle n'hésitait jamais. Cependant, le jugement ne faisait pas partie de son caractère.

-J'aimerais beaucoup rencontrer ce fameux homme pour lequel on vous a éloigné de moi.

Catherine baissa les yeux, elle se rappelait du jour où on lui avait parlé d'Henri pour la première fois, comme si c'était hier.

* * *

 _-Caterina, vous êtes attendue dans le bureau de votre oncle le pape._

 _La jeune Catherine, alors âgée d'à peine treize ans murmura:_

 _-Oncle Clément est ici?_

 _Elle se dirigea alors vers la pièce spacieuse et sombre qui servait de bureau au pape lorsqu'il venait chez les Médicis. Cette pièce était effrayante mais, quand le pape requiert votre présence dans son bureau, vous y courrez, quelque soit votre envie d'y aller._

 _-Mon oncle._

 _-Caterina, asseyez vous._

 _Il la regarda un long moment, d'un regard froid mais attentif, presque examinateur._

 _-Vous devez vous ressaisir mon enfant._

 _-Pardon?_

 _-Votre attitude. Tout le monde me rapporte que vous ne mangez quasiment rien, ne dormez que très peu, et, n'êtes jamais dehors._

 _Catherine baissa la tête tandis que son oncle continua, la voix grave et pleine de reproches:_

 _-Que voulez vous? Qu'on raconte que Caterina Maria Romulo di Medici n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même? Une âme perdue qui erre sans but?_

 _Il se leva dans son énervement, envoyant valser sa chaise en arrière:_

 _-Cette situation doit cesser! Immédiatement! Je suis en pourparler avec le roi de France afin de vous fiancer avec l'un de ses fils..._

 _-Un français?_

 _Catherine avait interrompu son oncle. Quelle erreur._

 _-Silence jeune fille! Vous allez épouser qui je vous dit d'épouser mais avant cela vous allez tacher de vous nourrir correctement, de sourire, de dormir et d'avoir l'air d'une fille normale! Le roi de France ne voudra pas d'une fillette mélancolique, chétive et cernée et moi non plus! Alors reprenez vous, et immédiatement !_

 _La jeune fille se leva et inclina respectueusement la tête, s'apprêtant à partir. Son oncle l'arrêta. «Levez votre menton.» Après une seconde d'incompréhension, elle s'exécuta. «Maintenant tenez-vous droite et fière. » Il observa Catherine qui obéissait._

 _-Bien. Rappelez vous de ce que je vous ai dit, je ne vous le répéterai pas deux fois._

* * *

 **Contente d'être de retour et contente de vos réactions positives à mon précédent chapitre. Merci.**

 **Les choses à venir s'annoncent un peu plus sombres et compliquées mais...après tout il faut bien passer par l'obscurité pour trouver la lumière, non? J'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre et l'introduction de ce nouveau personnage, la réflexion d'Henri sur son mariage et le flashback sur le passé de Catherine.**

 **xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

Quand Catherine poussa la porte de sa chambre, sa surprise fut grande de voir Henri face à elle. Debout, le regard fermé et les bras croisés.

-Où étiez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Catherine ne répondit pas. Elle s'approcha simplement de sa table de maquillage pour y déposer ses gants en soie et son éventail.

-Je me promenais dehors.

-Seule?

Elle inspira profondément. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter avec lui maintenant.

-Je sais que vous êtes l'une de ces personnes arrogantes et superficielle qui a toujours besoin d'être entourée mais la solitude fait parfois du bien.

Henri décroisa ses bras et marcha vers elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser dévier la conversation en l'insultant, pas cette fois. «Que se passe-t-il, où allez vous tous les jours? » Il se mit devant elle pour la forcer à le regarder. «Vous êtes dehors toute la journée et vous rentrez l'esprit ailleurs, irritable... »

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel. Henri était un mari observateur et attentif seulement quand elle voulait être tranquille...En France, il arrivait qu'elle passe des semaines entières sans adresser la parole à son époux et, tout à coup, il avait besoin de savoir ce qu'elle faisait à chaque seconde de sa journée...

-Catherine! Répondez!

Il avait éclaté. Catherine ouvrit de grands yeux, le ton aigu de sa voix l'avait surpris...et il lui rappelait de vieux souvenirs.

* * *

 _-Caterina! Répondez!_

 _Le pape Clément parlait d'une voix forte. La petite Caterina savait que c'était lui au son de sa voix, mais sa silhouette était floue et elle ne distinguait pas son visage._

 _-Caterina, serez ma main si vous m'entendez!_

 _Seul les battements rapides de son cœur indiquaient que Catherine était en vie._ _La petite fille voulait serrer la main de son oncle, mais, sa main ne lui obéissait pas. La chose chose produite par son corps était un tremblement incontrôlé. Elle sentait ses membres douloureux frémir et trembler mais elle ne pouvait pas les stopper, ni les bouger. La fillette était comme figée, comme si elle était spectatrice, comme si son corps ne lui appartenait pas, comme s'ils avaient réussi à le lui voler._

 _Elle entendait parler autour d'elle. La voix autoritaire de son oncle résonnait dans les murs en pierre de la chapelle vide. Sa voix était légèrement plus aiguë que d'habitude._

 _-Depuis combien de temps ma nièce est-elle dans cet état?_

 _-Je ne sais pas exactement, je l'ai trouvée là il y a plusieurs heures votre Sainteté_

 _C'était Sœur Rosa qui avait parlé. Catherine réussi à tourner légèrement les yeux pour regarder celle qui avait essayé de la protéger coûte que coûte, en vain. Sœur Rosa était pleine de sang, ses lèvres étaient ouvertes, tout comme son menton._

 _La petite se demanda si la none avait subie le même sort qu'elle. Elle ne le saurait jamais, elle imaginait que oui._

 _-Elle a bougé ses yeux, votre Sainteté!_

 _Le pape se retourna rapidement. Catherine le voyait plus distinctement maintenant._ _Il se pencha et posa une main sur son front. La fillette sursauta involontairement au contact._

 _-Elle tremble comme une feuille mais sa peau est brûlante. Elle doit avoir de la fièvre!_

 _Sœur Rosa s'assit doucement devant Catherine._

 _-Elle est en état de choc, ce n'est pas de la fièvre. C'est compréhensible après ce qu'elle a vécu..._

 _-Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'elle a vécu._

 _Il y eut un blanc dans la chapelle. Un silence bref, mais glacial._

 _-Votre Sainteté, vous savez pertinemment ce qu'il s'est passé ici._

 _-J'avais mis ma nièce dans un couvent pour sa protection, des soldats ont essayé d'entrer mais , heureusement, mon armée est arrivée avant qu'ils y parviennent. Avez vous une autre version des faits à proposer ma sœur?_

 _Sœur Rosa ne répondit que plusieurs secondes silencieuses plus tard:_

 _-Caterina est votre nièce..._

 _-Justement. Maintenant plus un son là-dessus ma sœur, car un seul écho de rumeur remettrait également votre ordination en question. Vous connaissez les ragots..._

 _Catherine était toujours allongée à terre, ses deux bras minces et violacés autour d'elle, le corps faible, traversé de spasmes et tremblements qu'elle ne pouvait pas maîtriser. Son visage était vide de toute émotion, ses deux yeux bruns étaient juste ouverts, emplis de larmes, transperçant._

 _-Je viendrai la récupérer dans une semaine, quand les bleus et saignements auront disparus. D'ici là, faites en sorte qu'elle se tienne debout, et silencieuse._

 _Après ça, Catherine entendit seulement le lourd claquement de la porte de la chapelle._

* * *

Les souvenirs de cette époque étaient morcelés dans la tête de Catherine. Elle ne se rappelait pas exactement quand elle s'était levée de ce sol, ni ce que lui avait dit sœur Rosa pour lui expliquer que ce qui s'était passé était un secret.

Elle se souvenait simplement que, sept jours plus tard, elle était rentrée chez les Médicis, debout, droite et silencieuse.

Catherine croisa le regard de son mari et réalisa qu'elle était restée silencieuse dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes. Henri murmura:

-Quand je vous dis que vous êtes là mais que votre esprit est occupé...

Catherine alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. «Je n'ai pas envie de.. » Elle n'eut pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. La porte s'ouvrit et un serviteur apparut.

-Vos altesses royales, le dîner est servi.

Cette nuit là, le roi ne dormit quasiment pas. Catherine ne voulait pas lui parler et, dans cette situation, une seule option s'offrait à lui. Il avait décidé de la suivre.

Alors, quand elle sortit, le lendemain matin, il marcha derrière elle dans les rues, à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas être vu mais assez prêt pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

Il n'était pas fier de lui mais il supposait que la fin justifiait les moyens.

Catherine regardait autour d'elle. Il était tôt mais la douceur de l'air était déjà agréable.

Quand elle arriva devant la chapelle, elle resta debout, à la même distance que les deux derniers jours. Il fallait qu'elle entre.

 _c'est facile, tu mets un pied devant l'autre jusqu'à passer la porte_ \- se répétait-elle.

Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à passer ses journées ici, à vouloir entrer sans y parvenir.

C'était profondément ridicule mais elle espérait quelque part que cela serait bénéfique pour elle. Comme affronter ses démons. _Et s'en débarrasser._

Quelques fidèles rentraient dans le monuments, mais il n'y avait pas foule. _Vas y maintenant! -_ se répétait-elle. Une messe serait donnée plus tard, il ne serait plus temps d'entrer.

Catherine prit ses mains l'une dans l'autre pour les empêcher de trembler. Elle mit un pied devant l'autre, comme prévu, jusqu'à être juste devant la porte. Elle n'était jamais allé aussi loin.

 _Allez, tu y es. Ne sois pas lâche. Pousse la porte._

Après plusieurs secondes. Une vielle femme passa devant elle et poussa la porte. Elle tint la porte pour Catherine.

La reine supposa que c'était un signe. Un message de dieu?

Elle s'engouffra dans la chapelle.

Henri regardait la scène avec incompréhension. Quelle était cette petite chapelle? Pourquoi Catherine était-elle là? Pourquoi était-elle restée aussi longtemps immobile avant d'entrer?

Les questions se multipliaient dans sa tête.

Au moins elle allait rendre visite à Dieu, pas à un amant...

Il décida de ne pas entrer. Catherine le remarquerait aussitôt. Il allait repartir vers la villa Médicis quand il entendit des cris en provenance de la chapelle. Henri se retourna et vit un homme paniqué ouvrir la porte.

-Un médecin! On a besoin d'un médecin!

Henri s'approcha un peu. Il comprenait l'italien. L'homme hurla à nouveau:

-Une femme fait un malaise, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un aille chercher un médecin!

Henri se mit à courir vers la chapelle. _Catherine_. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Dans sa course, il bouscula tout le monde. Quelques paroissiens demandèrent:

-Vous êtes médecin?!

-Écartez vous!

Henri se rua vers le corps inanimé de Catherine. Des gens étaient pressés autour d'elle, une femme la bénissait même avec de l'eau bénite. Un autre vieil homme essayait de la ranimer.

-Dégagez! Je suis son mari!

Il avait parlé en français, si bien que personne n'avait compris mais, le ton autoritaire sans sa voix avait poussé les gens à s'écarter.

«Catherine? »

Henri marmonna en italien:

-Que s'est il passé?

Un homme demanda en français:

-Vous êtes un français?

-Je suis le roi de France! Maintenant répondez moi avant que je vous décapite dans un lieu consacré!

L'homme, étonné, se plia dans une révérence.

-Relevez vous! Et parlez putain!

-Je..je..je n'ai pas tout vu mais..elle tremblait et n'arrivait plus à respiré. Elle..elle a essayé de s'accrocher à un banc mais elle est..tombée et s'est cognée la tête

Henri ramassa délicatement sa femme inconsciente dans ses bras. Sa tête saignait un peu mais cela n'avait pas l'air hémorragique.

Il courait déjà dans la nef pour ramener Catherine à la maison lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

-Si vous êtes Henri II de Valois...cela signifie que c'est?

-Catherine de Médicis? Oui.

* * *

 **Désolé pour le mini suspens les gars. J'espère que vous avez aimé, en espérant que je sois capable de vous publier plus rapidement...**

 **Merci à vous de lire et de commenter.**


	15. Chapter 15

Les rayons de soleil qui réchauffaient doucement sa peau réveillèrent Catherine. Elle cligna des yeux.

-Catherine?

Elle reconnut la voix inquiète d'Henri. Les souvenirs de sa crise de panique dans la chapelle lui revinrent douloureusement, lui donnant envie de tout, sauf d'ouvrir les yeux pour faire face aux questions de son mari.

Elle inspira et fit savoir qu'elle était réveillé en ouvrant les yeux difficilement, à cause de la lumière qui l'aveuglait.

-Catherine? Vous m'entendez?

Des milliers de questions et inquiétudes envahirent l'esprit légèrement brumeux de Catherine.

-Où est ma famille? Qui m'a trouvé? Et qui m'a ramené ici?

Elle parlait d'une voix basse mais paniquée. Henri prit doucement sa main pour l'apaiser tandis qu'elle essayait de se lever. « Calmez vous. Votre famille est partie, il n'y a que Sœur Rosa et moi ici, nous nous sommes occupés de vous. » Il hésita «...quant à la personne qui vous a ramené, c'est moi, je vous avais suivi pour savoir ce que vous faisiez de vos journées...Je n'en suis pas fier mais... »

Catherine l'interrompit «je suis finalement reconnaissante que vous l'ayez fait ». Elle n'était pas en colère mais surprise de cette révélation. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il était inquiet au point de la prendre en filature...Dieu seul savait comment tout cela se serait terminé s'il n'avait pas été là lors de l'incident...

Henri sourit légèrement, sans lâcher sa main.

-Reposez vous un peu. Nous parlerons plus tard.

Catherine savait qu'il y aurait des questions auxquelles elle devrait répondre, des explications à donner...elle n'y échapperait pas, mais, pour le moment, elle voulait juste dormir, se reposer un peu pendant qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, protégée par son époux (bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais). Ses paupières lourdes se fermèrent rapidement.

Henri quant à lui vit un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce. Puis, en parcourant l'étagère, il mit la main sur un exemplaire poussiéreux de 'Poésie lyrique moderne'. Parfait. Il allait pouvoir perfectionner sa maîtrise de l'italien, tout en veillant sur sa femme endormie.

-Vous êtes amateur de poésie lyrique désormais?

Henri leva les yeux sur Catherine qui était réveillée, puis ferma son bouquin en disant:

-En italien de surcroît! Seriez-vous en train de déteindre sur moi?

Il s'approcha doucement du lit de Catherine pour finalement venir s'asseoir près de ses jambes:

-Comment vous sentez-vous?

-Bien, vraiment. Je vais bien.

Henri hocha la tête, soulagé de sa réponse. Il avait tant de questions à poser qu'il ne savait par où commencer.

Un silence légèrement mal à l'aise s'installa.

Le roi avait repensé à cet épisode dans la chapelle. Cela lui rappelait le comportement de certains soldats, ceux qui avaient frôlé la mort ou vécu la torture avaient parfois ce genre de crise...mais quel traumatisme Catherine avait-elle bien pu vivre dans cette petite chapelle pour que cette visite la mette dans cet état?

Sœur Rosa, quand à elle, avait eu l'air de connaître bien cette situation...dès qu'il était rentré avec Catherine dans ses bras, la none avait su quoi faire, baragouinant des ordres en Italien et ralentissant le rythme cardiaque de la reine avec des potions dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Sœur Rosa avait-elle déjà aidé Catherine dans de telles situations auparavant? C'était l'impression que Henri avait.

Il voulait poser des questions et avoir des réponses, mais, d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas la forcer à lui parler. Il avait pleinement conscience que son épouse était quelqu'un de secret qui ne faisait confiance à personne. Encore moins à lui après tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Catherine regarda Henri qui était silencieux. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il ne l'ait pas harcelé de questions...cependant, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas juste faire comme si de rien n'était. Peut être était-il temps de donner une réponse à toutes les questions qu'Henri s'était posé ou se posait toujours...peut être qu'arrêter de cacher ce lourd passé à son mari serait une manière plus efficace de se libérer de ses démons que de visiter seule une chapelle qui lui donnait des envies de mort.

Henri était toujours assis à côté de ses jambes, une attitude attentive dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Elle prit l'initiative de briser la glace, hésitante mais sachant que son mari n'attendait que cela.

-Je suppose que j'ai une histoire à vous raconter...

Elle parla lentement, distinctement et Henri l'écouta sans dire un mot. Elle raconta tout. Sans donner de détails trop sanglant mais sans édulcorer la situation non plus. Elle raconta son histoire. Tout simplement.

Durant tout le temps que dura le récit, Catherine resta calme et sereine, elle ne s'emporta pas, ne versa pas une larme. Sa voix trembla légèrement par moments mais la main d'Henri qui était dans la sienne lui apparut comme un encouragement silencieux à continuer.

A la fin, la main chaude d'Henri était devenue glacée. Quand elle eut fini son récit elle regarda son mari et demanda simplement:

-Vous avez des questions à me poser?

Il soutint son regard, pressa légèrement sa main et parla:

-Je n'ai qu'une seule question. Allez-vous bien?

Catherine inspira profondément. Elle était reconnaissante, elle savait qu'Henri devait avoir des milliers de questions, elle en aurait eu elle-même si on lui avait raconté une telle histoire. Pourtant il avait choisi de laisser de côté la curiosité, possessivité maladive et goût du sordide commun à tout les êtres humains...il avait sa gratitude pour cela.

-Je vais bien, Henri, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

Henri pencha la tête

-Je ne parle pas seulement de votre état physique. Au vu de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure dans cette chapelle, je pense qu'il n'est pas exagéré de supposer que ces souvenirs mettent vos nerfs à rude épreuve...

Elle inspira. «Vous avez raison mais, je vais mieux maintenant. »

Henri garda sa main dans la sienne. Il avait des milliers de choses à dire mais aucun moyen de les formuler. Il supposa qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de parler.

Des sentiments multiples se bousculaient dans sa tête. Colère, peine, indignation, choc...mais il y avait une sensation toute autre qui emplissait son être. Comme si tout trouvait sa place dans son esprit. Comme si chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque réaction de Catherine qu'il n'avait pas compris dans le passé s'expliquait.

Il regardait dans ses yeux et il avait l'impression que chaque pièce du puzzle qui constituait Catherine de Médicis trouvait sa place.

Il savait enfin qui elle était, qui elle était vraiment et il ne pouvait ressentir que respect et admiration.

Comment mettre cela en mots?

-Henri?

-Oui?

-S'il vous plaît, n'ayez pas de la pitié pour moi.

Henri ouvrit de grands yeux et répondit doucement : «Au cours de ma vie, j'ai ressenti beaucoup de choses pour vous...admiration, étonnement, affection, irritation, désir, colère mais...croyez moi la pitié n'est l'une d'entre-elles »

Les lèvres de Catherine tombèrent dans un sourire de soulagement.

-Merci Henri.

Elle regarda à travers la fenêtre, il faisait déjà nuit. Les bruits de la ville s'étaient calmés et l'air était devenu frais. Et Catherine avait beau avoir dormi toute la journée, son évanouissement l'avait profondément fatigué.

Elle posa sa tête sur le coussin et remonta un peu ses couvertures. Là, elle vit Henri se diriger à nouveau vers son fauteuil d'angle.

-Que faites vous?

-Je veille sur vous pendant votre sommeil, c'est plus prudent étant donné que vous avez subi un violent choc à la tête.

Au vu du ton employé par Henri, la question n'était pas ouverte à la discussion. Catherine inspira:

-Venez là, je ne vais pas vous laisser passer la nuit dans un fauteuil!

-Vous êtes sûre?

Catherine était sûre. Dans des circonstances habituelles, elle n'aurait jamais permis à Henri de dormir avec elle mais, après cette journée, elle voulait juste se sentir protégée et réconfortée. Juste un instant.

Ce même soir, quand Sœur Rosa voulut vérifier l'état de Catherine, elle tomba nez à nez avec une scène qui la surprit.

Catherine dormait paisiblement sous ses couvertures tandis que son mari, un bras protecteur enroulé autour de sa taille, était allongé à côté d'elle, sur les couvertures.

Sœur Rosa s'était inquiété pour sa douce Catherine quand elle avait apprit pour sa crise dans la chapelle, mais, désormais, elle remerciait silencieusement le seigneur, car elle savait que tout irait bien pour elle. Elle serait soutenue.

* * *

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas très long mais c'était certainement le plus compliqué à écrire. J'ai hâte de savoir s'il vous a plu.**


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine passa toute la journée suivante en ville avec sa tante et sa cousine. Elles avaient fait un tour dans les vignobles de la famille, avaient pris le thé chez une amie d'enfance et avaient arpenté les ateliers d'art pour dénicher les nouveaux prodiges dont elles souhaitent être les mécènes.

En bref, Catherine avait passé une bonne journée.

Elle avait ri, parlé d'art et de robes et tout cela lui avait clairement permis d'apaiser un peu son stress des derniers jours. Elle ne sentait même plus la moindre douleur malgré sa chute de la veille, dans la chapelle.

Au fond d'elle même, Catherine était pourtant consciente que cette sensation de paix était sûrement plus liée à sa discussion avec Henri qu'à sa sortie en famille.

Elle avait pratiquement été obligée de lui faire ces révélations après ce qu'il s'était passé, mais, finalement elle ne le regrettait pas. Quelle ironie après tant d'années de mensonge...

Ce soir là, les deux cousins de Catherine interpellèrent Henri dans le hall:

-Venez vous avec nous? Nous allons jouer aux Dadi Fiorentini *

Henri secoua la tête  
-Merci de la proposition mais je ne suis pas amateur de jeux de chance.

Les deux hommes rirent en partant, comme s'ils se moquaient de lui. Henri n'y prêta pas attention, il s'en moquait de toute façon il n'avait absolument aucune envie de devenir ami avec ces deux idiots et vaniteux florentins. Il préférait toujours passer la soirée seul dans sa chambre.  
Quand il se retourna pour emprunter les escaliers, Catherine l'observait, quelques marches au dessus de lui, en riant elle aussi.  
-Qu'est ce qui est si drôle?  
-Vous n'aimez pas les jeux de chance mais quelque chose me dit que vous auriez apprécié les Dadi Fiorentini.

Elle ramena ses jupes dans ses mains pour monter les marches, alors Henri accéléra le pas pour la rattraper dans les escaliers.  
-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce?

Catherine répondit tout en continuant à monter lentement les marches du grand escalier:  
-Les hommes et femmes les plus riches et dévergondés de la région se retrouvent dans un palais et jouent aux dés, ils ont leurs propres règles disons...

Elle ajouta en souriant « des règles qui vous plairaient beaucoup... »

Henri haussa un sourcil.  
-Vous parlez d'un jeu érotique? Comment peut-on transformer des dès en jeu érotique?

Elle rit encore. Henri était curieusement content de la voir rire, cela prouvait qu'elle allait mieux. Elle gravit encore deux marches.  
-Je ne parle que de ce que j'ai entendu, par des amis, des espions...évidemment je n'ai jamais participé moi-même!

Dieu merci! - pensa Henri

Catherine marchait devant lui dans le couloir qui menait à un petit salon.  
Il parla derrière elle:  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait alors?

Catherine se tourna vers son mari en pénétrant dans le petit salon. «On »? En France, c'était plutôt rare qu'ils cherchent à passer leurs soirées ensembles... C'était surtout rare qu'Henri sacrifie une soirée de débauche pour un moment avec sa femme...

«Et bien... » elle désigna de la main la bouteille de vin qui trônait sur la petite table devant un canapé « je m'apprêtais à boire seule mais j'imagine que cela semblera moins pathétique si vous vous joignez à moi... »  
Henri sourit. Boire avec Catherine...tant de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête qu'il ne put se retenir d'arborer un petit sourire.

-Boire si tôt après une chute?

Catherine leva les yeux au ciel en se laissant tomber dans le canapé:  
-Ne me faites pas la leçon Henri...savez-vous même quel goût a l'eau?

Henri rit en se servant un verre. Un point pour Catherine.  
-Vous l'aimez? C'est ma famille qui le fabrique.  
-Pas le meilleur que j'ai jamais bu mais pas le pire non plus.

Catherine se retint de rouler des yeux. Ça lui aurait écorché la bouche de complimenter leur vin.  
-Comment était votre journée?

Question inhabituelle. Vraiment.  
-Bonne. On s'est bien amusées mais nous avons un léger problème...la rumeur s'est répandue que nous sommes ici. J'ai croisé plusieurs personnes qui savaient que j'étais là.  
-Il est possible que ce soit de ma faute. Dans la chapelle...je voulais que les paroissiens m'obéissent et me laissent vous emmener avec moi donc...j'ai révélé mon identité.

Catherine porta le verre remplit de liquide rouge à ses lèvres. Tant pis. Il restait à espérer que ces rumeurs n'arriveraient pas aux oreilles des nobles français.  
-Vous allez devoir redoubler de prudence Henri. Les gens vous haïssent mortellement ici.  
-Oui. Je suis un monstre français qui méprise les florentins et à tué le peuple italien. Je sais.

La voix de la reine se tinta d'une lueur grave :  
-Je ne plaisante pas Henri. Nous n'avons pas la garde royale et il y a des ennemis à chaque coin de rue. Cela m'embêterait que vous vous fassiez tuer.  
-Merci pour cet aveu touchant mais pas d'inquiétude, je ferai attention

Il y eut un léger silence. Henri ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet...

-Catherine ?

-Oui ?

-A propos de notre discussion d'hier...j'y ait beaucoup repensé et j'espère que vous savez que mon intention n'a jamais été de vous faire vous sentir comme si vous ne pouviez pas me parler et partager ce genre de chose avec moi.

Catherine posa son verre sur la table. «Je ne vous le reproche pas. C'est moi qui...qui n'était pas prête à le partager.»

Henri ressentit une sorte de soulagement. Il s'était senti si mal en s'imaginant qu'il avait mis sa propre femme si peu en confiance qu'elle s'était sentie obligée de lui cacher son passé. Il se sentait coupable mais il était content de le savoir maintenant.

-Vous semblez plus reposée et souriante qu'hier. Je vois que votre journée entre filles vous a fait du bien.

-Oui beaucoup. Comment a été votre journée à vous ?

Henri hésita : «Ennuyante...certainement parce que vous n'étiez pas là pour l'égayer...»

Elle arqua un sourcil, surprise du ton de la remarque.

-Et bien, demain, je suis tout à vous ! Nous devons faire des essayages de vêtements pour assister au bal donné en notre honneur.

-Attendez...quel bal ? Nous avions dis que nous voulions rester discrets.

Catherine haussa les épaules «Maintenant que toute la ville sait que le roi et la reine de France sont à Florence, autant être accueillis comme il se doit »

Henri vida le contenu de son verre dans sa gorge. Quelle bonne idée...il mourait d'envie de passer une soirée en compagnie de tous ces italiens...

-Si vous le dites Catherine...

L'air renfrogné de son mari provoqua un rire à Catherine. «Dieu, quand je vois tous les efforts que j'ai dû faire pour être intégrée en France, heureusement que j'étais un peu plus sociable que vous l'êtes ! »

Il rit au souvenir «Vous vous rappelez de la fois où, pour faire bonne impression à la duchesse d'Anjou, vous lui avez dit que son grand-père était un homme charmant alors qu'il s'agissait de son mari ? » Henri rit de plus belle en ajoutant «son visage outré est gravé dans ma mémoire ! »

Ils furent pris d'un fou-rire en repensant à cet incident. Quelques verres de vin rendaient toujours tout encore plus drôle.

Catherine ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire lorsqu'elle remarqua Henri qui la regardait. Il s'était calmé et l'observait silencieusement, un léger sourire ornant son visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je...j'avais oublié comment vous étiez quand nous ne sommes pas en train nous disputer.

Catherine sourit, tristement cette fois. Henri aussi. Il trouvait cela plutôt affligeant de réaliser qu'il ne voyait jamais Catherine rire et sourire. Du moins, pas durant ces dernières années.

Le roi observa longuement sa femme. Il avait beau avoir passé une soirée agréable avec elle, il était conscient qu'elle considérait que tout était brisé entre eux deux. Il se surprenait pourtant, ces derniers jours, à imaginer comment serait sa vie, et celle de Catherine si les choses étaient...différentes.

-Ca ne vous déprime pas de vivre comme ça? De savoir que vous êtes enchaîné à moi jusqu'à la mort...tout en excluant le moindre espoir que les choses changent entre nous?

Catherine fut étonnée par sa question :  
-Disons que ce n'est pas exactement la manière dont j'imaginais ma vie mais...et bien c'est comme ça.

La résignation dans sa voix était flagrante. Il sentait qu'elle n'essayait même pas d'être méchante ni de se victimiser. Non. Elle énonçait juste ce qui était pour elle une vérité indiscutable.

-Vous regrettez?  
-Pardon?

Il était sur qu'elle avait compris la question...  
-Vous avez déjà regretté? De m'avoir épousé.  
-Que regretter? Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Henri.  
-Mais si vous l'aviez aujourd'hui, si vous pouviez revenir en arrière...

Catherine ne comprenait pas ce qu'il essayait de lui faire dire.  
-Je ne sais pas Henri.

Il était un peu déçu. Lui, même s'il avait pu revenir en arrière, il n'aurait épousé une autre pour rien au monde. Malgré tout.

-Vous auriez préféré épouser l'un de ces riches florentins?  
-Non. Je suppose que les choses sont comme elles étaient destinées à être. Comme Dieu veut qu'elles soient. Regardez nos enfants par exemple, si je ne vous avait pas épousé, je ne les aurais jamais eu.

Henri arqua un sourcil:

-Ne pouvez vous pas répondre à ma question? Sans vous cacher derrière Dieu et nos enfants...

Les lèvres de Catherine s'étendirent en un petit sourire malicieux. Dévier le sujet...c'était l'un de ses talents.

« Je vais vous dire bonsoir Henri. Il se fait tard. » Elle déposa un baiser doux sur sa joue. «Croyez le ou non mais, c'était agréable de passer la soirée avec vous»

* * *

*dés florentins

 **Quelques doux instants de paix sont toujours agréables...la route qui mène à la réconciliation est longue et semée d'embûches mais, parfois, elle vaut le coup.**

 **Merci de lire. Je suis si contente de voir que, même après tant d'années, je ne suis pas la seule qui n'a toujours pas déserté le navire Cathry...**


	17. Chapter 17

Catherine prenait son petit déjeuner avec sa cousine Maria, sa tante Lucrezia et sœur Rosa. Hortensa avait disparue, certainement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'on porte de l'attention à Catherine, Henri, lui, dormait encore et Lorenzo et Roman n'étaient toujours pas rentrés de leur soirée de débauche.

Entre deux gorgées de café, Catherine ne put retenir un bâillement, qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de tante Lucrezia :

-Vous dormez mal Catherine? Si c'est à cause de la literie, nous pouvons..

Catherine l'interrompit :

-Non, la literie est parfaite, je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi, je me suis couchée tard.

Maria haussa un sourcil «Pouvons-nous savoir où vous étiez? »

«Nulle part » rétorqua Catherine «Je discutais simplement avec Henri dans le salon du premier étage »

Maria et Lucrezia échangèrent alors un regard amusé, même sœur Rosa arborait un sourire en coin.

-Vous vous êtes réconciliés? Parce que j'ai entendu dire par une de mes servantes qu'il avait dormi dans votre chambre il y a deux jours...

Catherine haussa les yeux au ciel :

-C'est vrai qu'il a dormi dans ma chambre l'autre nuit mais, ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez, cela n'avait rien de romantique.

-Alors vous n'êtes pas réconciliés ?

Son insatiable curiosité était l'un des pires défauts de Maria.

-Je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous entendez par «réconciliation» mais, si vous nous connaissiez mieux Henri et moi, vous sauriez que ce n'est pas vraiment une possibilité pour nous deux.

Là, c'est tante Lucrezia qui parla :

-Puis-je te demander pourquoi ?

Catherine haussa les épaules en avalant une autre petite gorgée de café :

-Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être réparés.

Maria s'agita « arrêtes, cela crève les yeux qu'il y a un lien fort entre toi et ton mari ! Je suis sûre que même sœur Rosa n'a pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer toute la tension sexuelle qui bouillonne entre vous »

Sœur Rosa manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de café tandis qu'un blush léger s'installa sur les joues de Catherine.

-Ecoutez, cela n'a rien avoir avec cela. Vous ne connaissez pas le Henri que je connais...

Maria allait répondre quand Lucrezia posa une main amicale sur le bras de Catherine. «Vous avez raison, nous ne connaissons pas votre mariage, ni toutes les douloureuses épreuves que vous avez traversé à cause de votre mari. Nous parlons simplement de ce que nous voyons actuellement, c'est-à-dire deux personnes amoureuses, qui, par fierté et par ressentiment, cachent leurs émotions...»

Catherine ne répondit rien. Depuis quand les Médicis étaient-ils devenus des sentimentaux? Et depuis quand tout le monde s'intéressait-il autant à son couple?

Elle s'expliqua :

-Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point cela peut être douloureux d'être avec Henri. Il peut être le meilleur des hommes mais aussi le pire !

-Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, c'est le mariage.

Catherine tourna la tête vers sœur Rosa, recherchant son soutien. Elle était sûre que la none se rangerait de son côté, elle n'approuverai jamais tous les actes immoraux et péchés d'Henri.

Sœur Rosa offrit un sourire chaleureux «N'ayant moi-même jamais été mariée, je ne sais pas si j'offre les meilleurs conseils mais selon moi, votre tante et votre cousine ont raison. Le pardon est une valeur chrétienne primordiale, et, même s'il est difficile de trouver la force de pardonner ceux qui nous ont profondément offensé, on ne trouve la paix qu'une fois le pardon accordé. La question à vous poser est: Est ce que vous préférez rester accrochée à votre fierté, tout en sachant que vous en souffrirez jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, ou bien, est-ce que vous préférez pardonner tout en prenant le risque d'être déçue à nouveau, cas dans lequel, au moins, vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir essayé. Vous serez en paix avec vous-même, sans regrets. Dites-vous aussi qu'un jour, l'un de vous deux quittera cette terre pour rejoindre Dieu, et ce jour là, ne regretterez-vous pas cette distance et ces non-dits ? Seule vous savez ce que vous devez faire, mais, pensez-y car, quelque soit votre choix, vous resterez liée avec cet homme jusqu'à la fin de votre vie terrestre. »

Un silence hébété régna dans la salle quelques instants. Catherine savait pourquoi elle écoutait toujours les conseils de sœur Rosa quand elle était enfant : elle avait toujours raison.

C'est finalement Maria qui brisa le silence :

-Que dire de plus ? Tu devrais essayer Catherine.

-Si je reprenais Henri, je serais la risée du pays...la reine seule et pathétique qui pardonne son mari qui l'a humilié sur la place publique...

Maria s'offusqua : «Vous êtes une Médicis ! Depuis quand prêtons-nous attention à ce que pensent les gens? » Elle faisait des grands gestes avec ses mains tant cela l'énervait « Laissez donc les femmes de la cours jacasser, ce ne sont que des idiotes jalouses et mal-baisées ! »

Sœur Rosa lança à Maria un regard plein de choc et de réprimande. Maria employait des mots vulgaires et, en plus, jugeait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Tout ce que la none n'aimait pas.

Maria retint un rire :

-Désolé ma sœur.

Catherine ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette matinée prenne cette tournure. En réalité, dans son esprit, laisser à nouveau une place à Henri dans sa vie n'était même pas considérable. Cependant elle devait avouer que ce voyage avec Henri avait complètement bouleversé ses certitudes. Elle avait ressenti cette attraction, cette chose inexplicable entre-eux qu'elle croyait avoir disparu.

Mais, surtout, il avait été là pour elle. Malgré leurs différends, elle avait pu lui faire confiance et cela l'avait touché. Vraiment. Mais delà à reconsidérer sa relation avec Henri ?

Elle passait distraitement ses mains sur ses tempes :

-Je ne sais même pas ce qu'en penserais Henri, si cela se trouve, il est parfaitement satisfait de la situation actuelle !

Maria roula des yeux :

-S'il te plait, pas à nous ! Cet homme est fou de toi, cela se voit! Je suis certaine qu'il assassinerais à mains nue chacune de ses maîtresses si cela lui apportait un seul espoir de réconciliation avec toi.

Catherine pouffa à l'idée. Il était étrangement amusant d'imaginer l'assassinat de Diane, ou de Kenna.

Encore une fois cependant, la tête que faisait sœur Rosa indiqua que la none, elle, n'adhérait pas vraiment à l'idée du meurtre.

Maria parla alors en français, pour épargner les oreilles déjà choquées de sœur Rosa :

-Attendez-le nue dans son lit, et, vous verrez s'il hésite longtemps à se réconcilier avec vous...

Elle riaient encore lorsque Lucrezia haussa les yeux vers l'escalier et s'exclama «Parle du diable et il apparaît... »

-Alors vous parliez de moi mesdames ?

Catherine vit Henri apparaître à côté d'elle et attraper son croissant pour en avaler une grosse bouchée. «Puis-je savoir ce que l'on disait à mon sujet ? »

Catherine balbutia «Rien qui ne soit digne de votre intérêt» tandis que Maria continuait à ricaner. Sœur Rosa, elle, avait toujours la tête dans son café puisque, évidemment, dès qu'ils commençaient à parler français, elle ne comprenait plus rien !

Henri semblait presque suspicieux

-Mmh...et sinon, avez vous bien dormi ?

-Oui, merci et vous?

-Très bien. Vous avez déjà pris votre petit déjeuner ?

Maria les interrompit : «Loin de moi l'idée d'interrompre vos tendres retrouvailles du matin mais, n'avez vous pas rendez-vous avec le tailleur afin de préparer en urgence vos tenues pour le bal de ce soir ? »

Henri fronça les sourcils. «tendres retrouvailles» ?

-Si, si, nous devons partir. L'attelage devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Vous êtes prêt Henri ?

Il avala une autre bouchée de croissant et répondit, la bouche pleine :

-Je suis prêt ! Allons-y !

Catherine rit et passa ses doigts sur le menton de son mari pour essuyer les miettes de viennoiseries. Puis, en se dirigeant vers le carrosse, elle entendit sa cousine s'écrier d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus, en italien : «Bonne journée vous deux, profitez bien...»

* * *

 **Chapitre un peu court, je sais, mais d'autres viendront... J'ai pensé que la vision d'un œil extérieur serait intéressant et puis, j'aime l'idée que la famille de Catherine change d'avis sur Henri. Je ne sais pas si parler de son couple aussi ouvertement était très convenable à l'époque mais...et bien, les Médicis sont des précurseurs donc...**

 **J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu.**


	18. Chapter 18

Dans le carrosse, Henri s'était assis à côté de sa femme et elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle. Il était silencieux mais il la regardait, elle le savait.

Et, après tout ce que lui avait dit sa cousine ce matin, elle sentait pleinement la tension silencieuse qui régnait dans cette voiture. La journée s'annonçait compliquée...Catherine tressauta lorsque la roue arrière du carrosse cogna contre un pavé. Elle hurla en italien :

-Bon sang, faites attention cocher!

Henri posa tranquillement sa main sur sa cuisse, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas bien grave. Elle sursauta à son contact.

Il retira alors rapidement sa main. Le geste lui était venu naturellement mais il aurait dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus de gestes tendres envers elle...en ajoutant à cela tous les douloureux souvenirs traumatiques qui étaient revenus hanter Catherine ces derniers jours...Il était normal qu'elle n'ait pas envie qu'il pose sa main sur sa cuisse comme cela.

-Excusez-moi, je devrais éviter ce genre de touches en ce moment.

-C'est bon, Henri. Vous pouvez mettre votre main partout où vous le voulez, je ne suis pas une petite fleur fragile.

Une expression taquine traversa le visage d'Henri «partout où je veux? la proposition est alléchante... »

Catherine roula des yeux. Elle aurait dû choisir d'autres mots...

-Vous m'avez compris.

-Oui, parfaitement...vous vouliez dire que je pouvais mettre ma main sur votre jambe.

Catherine sourit, l'œil taquin «Je ne serais pas offensée si vous essayiez...cela ne veut pas dire que je vous laisserais faire mon cher... »

Henri haussa un sourcil. Vraiment? Il était prêt à tenter sa chance alors... lentement, il aventura sa main de plus en plus prêt de sa cuisse gauche mais, alors qu'il était sur le point d'effleurer sa jambe, la main rapide de Catherine déposa une petite claque vive et rapide sur ses doigts.

Henri explosa de rire. C'était la même petite tape que celle qu'elle donnait aux mains des enfants lorsqu'ils essayait de voler dans le plat avant que tout le monde soit à table.

Il se sourit intérieurement à lui-même, la journée allait être amusante.

En arrivant chez l'artiste que les Médicis avaient chargé de leurs tenues, ils rencontrèrent un petit homme brun et squelettique.

-Vos majestés, c'est un grand honneur. Luca Stotazzi.

Il parlait étonnement bien français. Et, si son étrange moustache et sa tenue originale le faisaient paraître un peu extravagant, le son aigu et chantant de sa voix confirmèrent que cet homme était tout à fait singulier.

-Ravie de faire votre connaissance. On vante votre talent à travers toute l'Europe , de mes cousines Médicis à l'impératrice de Russie.

Il posa la main sur son torse et inclina la tête en remerciement.

-Je vous remercie mais, si cela convient à ses majestés, je demande à tous mes clients de m'appeler simplement Luca.

Henri haussa les épaules :

-Très bien. Alors allons-y Luca, nous n'avons que quelques heures pour prouver à cette ville que les souverains de France sont encore ceux qui mènent la mode en Europe.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage du styliste. Cela sonnait comme un doux défi à ses oreilles.

Le roi et la reine se positionnèrent sur une petite estrade tandis que Luca et ses employées remplissaient la pièce de tissus. Soie, dentelle, tulle et satin volaient dans la pièce dans un joyeux mélange de couleurs.

Le styliste porta sa bague à sa bouche tandis qu'il réfléchissait, observant minutieusement Catherine et Henri, plantés sur leur estrade.

Il réfléchissait à voix haute «Hhm, aucune contrainte ne me saute aux yeux.. » il fit le tour de la petite estrade, les scrutant «Sa majesté le roi a des épaules carrées, c'est parfait...quant à la reine, elle est petite mais ce n'est pas un problème, on prévoira des talons...et elle a de la poitrine mais une taille marquée donc c'est très bien aussi... »

Henri et Catherine se regardèrent, sourire en coin...cette situation était étrange mais amusante. On parlait presque d'eux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

Quand, enfin, Luca sortit de sa transe d'observation, il s'exclama :

-Parfait, j'ai quelques idées. Y-a-t-il une couleur en particulier que ses majestés souhaitent porter?

Avant que Catherine n'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, Henri s'exclama : «Rouge ! »

Puis réalisant qu'il avait quasiment hurlé comme s'il jouait sa vie, il ajouta plus calmement : «Ma femme a toujours l'air incroyable en rouge... »

Rouge, c'était désormais la couleur des pommettes de Catherine. Même s'il elle devait avouer qu'elle s'aimait bien en rouge, elle aussi.

Luca tourna sa moustache autour de son doigt «Très bon choix, rouge...je verrais bien votre femme avec une robe sang, quant à vous, plutôt du gris avec quelques touches de rouge pour vous assortir à votre épouse... »

Il ajouta, en regardant ses servantes :

-Voici la clé pour assortir un couple : de légers rappels de couleur, sans tomber dans l'excès, et donc, dans le ridicule !

Les apprentis hochèrent la tête tandis que Luca déclara «commençons par la reine » puis tendit à Catherine une robe blanche près du corps, par dessus laquelle il pourrait tenter des superposition de tissus et de formes pour créer une robe digne de ce nom.

Il ferma ensuite un petit rideau devant l'estrade pour qu'elle se change sans spectateurs, sauf Henri, évidemment, qui était toujours de ce côté du rideau, un petit sourire satisfait ornant son visage.

Elle chuchota «Fermez les yeux Henri ! » mais celui-ci haussa un sourcil et chuchota le plus doucement possible à son tour «êtes-vous sérieuse? Je suis marié avec vous depuis vos quatorze ans... »

Catherine s'approcha un peu et parla dans un murmure, priant pour que le son de sa voix soit assez bas pour empêcher Luca et ses employées d'entendre :

-Je m'en fiche. Vous me verrez quand je déciderai de vous inviter dans mon lit, pas avant.

\- « Quand » ? pas « si » ?

Les lèvres d'Henri s'étaient rejointes en un sourire malicieux. Il était si ravi des plans de Catherine pour le futur qu'il décida d'obéir docilement et de se tourner.

Catherine roula des yeux et se changea alors, le plus rapidement possible car Henri n'était pas vraiment célèbre pour sa patience. Quand il se retourna, il souriait toujours. _Cet homme a vraiment une facilité étonnante pour interpréter la moindre de mes paroles...-_ pensa Catherine.

Il baissa les yeux sur sa femme, moulée dans sa robe / sous-vêtement blanche.

Alors il parla à nouveau à son oreille «Vous savez, si vous ne m'aviez pas raconté que ce Luca a passé la nuit dans le lit de Lorenzo, je ne vous laisserai sûrement pas ouvrir ce rideau... »

Catherine frappa l'épaule d'Henri, priant pour que Luca n'ait pas entendu.

Alors, Henri, se penchant, balaya d'un coup de langue le coude son épouse, de sa clavicule au creux sensible derrière son oreille qu'il mordilla tout en s'exclamant «C'est bon, Luca, vous pouvez ouvrir », laissant une Catherine rougissante et presque essoufflée apparaître devant le styliste et ses servantes.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils superposèrent les tissus, de la soie vermillon au satin bordeaux. Ils choisirent finalement un rouge profond, couleur sang. Alors, Luca travailla sur la forme, la longueur, le décolleté, les manches...

Luca plaça une ultime épingle puis déclara :

-Je pense que l'on est bon.

«Je le pense aussi » marmonna Henri. Debout, sur cette estrade, Catherine semblait somptueuse. Malgré les épingles et les bouts du tissu qui étaient encore en train d'être arrangés, le roi avait devant ses yeux l'une des plus belles robes qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il fallait aussi avouer que Catherine et sa beauté rendaient bien hommage au travail de Luca.

Catherine descendit de l'estrade et marcha sur quelques mètres pour voir le rendu du vêtement lorsqu'elle marchait.

-Vous avez fait un merveilleux travail Luca. Vraiment !

Henri ne pouvait qu'être d'accord. La traîne de la robe était si longue que Catherine semblait glisser sur une marre de sang, cela lui correspondait plutôt bien...

Les manches en satin qui couvraient l'épaule de Catherine jusqu'à son poignet mettaient en valeur ses bras fins, tandis que, le rouge profond du décolleté rond de la robe tranchait avec le haut de ses seins couleur ivoire. C'était divin.

Henri nota mentalement de garder Catherine près de lui ce soir quand il observa la manière dont le tissu rouge ondulait entre le creux de sa taille et la pente de sa hanche. Dieu...

-Qu'en pensez-vous Henri? C'est bien, non ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à la question de sa femme puis se ravisa. Il sourit simplement en disant «Je ne peux pas mettre cela en mots...vous êtes incroyable. »

Les joues de Catherine rougirent, pour la énième fois de la journée.

Luca proposa «Passons à la tenue de sa majesté le roi, pendant que mes employées finissent d'enlever les dernières épingles.

Henri prit alors joyeusement place sur l'estrade, à côté de sa femme.

-Je vais vous faire apporter des sous-vêtements, votre majesté, puis nous commencerons.

Henri sourit «Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, je ne suis pas pudique ! »

Il fit alors tomber ses chaussures, sa chemise, son pourpoint, son pantalon...

Entre Luca, Catherine et les servantes, il était difficile de déterminer qui était le plus affecté par la vue, mais, en tout cas, le corps dénudé d'Henri avait fait taire toute la salle.

«Et bien, allons-y » marmonna Luca, «nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps devant nous. »

Catherine se retint de rouler des yeux, s'il y avait bien une chose dont son mari raffolait, c'était de la mettre mal à l'aise en public.

La confection de la tenue du roi fut moins longue, quoique pas vraiment rapide car Luca était très pointilleux sur la façon dont le pourpoint devait suivre le contour de ses épaules pour les mettre en valeur, sans être trop serré évidemment.

Lorsque la tenue d'Henri sembla pratiquement terminée, Catherine s'enquit :

-Où est la touche de couleur qui est censée assortir nos tenue? Je ne vois pas de rouge...

-Un instant, votre Majesté, vous allez voir...

En disant cela, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, l'ouvrit et coupa une rose rouge de l'immense rosier qui fleurissait là.

L'épinglant sur le cœur d'Henri, il regarda la reine:

-Une robe rouge pour la femme, une rose rouge pour l'homme. Cela vous convient-il ?

Catherine sourit. «Parfait»

Luca leur fit signe de remonter sur l'estrade tous les deux, qu'il puisse observer le rendu final. Henri tendit la main à sa femme qui grimpa en souriant.

Le styliste les observait, une lueur de satisfaction dans le regard.

-Si vous restiez quelques mois de plus à Florence, tous les peintres et sculpteurs de la ville feraient la queue devant votre porte pour que vous-deux devenaient leurs muses.

Catherine haussa un sourcil «Ah oui? Et pourquoi cela? »

Luca sembla ne pas trop savoir quoi répondre, il balbutia :

-Je ne sais pas si...si je suis censé dire cela à des souverains mais vous êtes...d'une grande beauté et..je ne saurais pas l'expliquer mais, j'ai l'impression que même si vous n'étiez pas roi et reine, les gens se retourneraient sur vous dans les rues pour vous regarder...vous avez une énergie, un aura...je ne sais pas...

Catherine et Henri se regardèrent, un léger sourire étonné sur leurs visages. C'était bon à entendre, mais inattendu.

-Peu importe, je suis satisfait de mon travail. Vous allez illuminer la fête ce soir !

-Je l'espère bien, si une seule femme à une robe plus belle que la mienne, je vous cloue au pilori, sachez-le.

«La robe sera peut-être plus belle mais elle ne sera jamais aussi bien portée, ma chère» intervint Henri, sentant que la plaisanterie de Catherine avait légèrement effrayé Luca.

-Monsieur, il est temps de vous quitter, nous sommes attendus à cette fameuse soirée. La France entendra parler de votre talent, soyez-en certain !

Catherine sourit et se laissa baiser la main, puis, il partirent. En route pour cette maudite soirée.

Dans le carrosse Henri soupirait :

-Sommes-nous vraiment obligés d'aller à cette soirée ?

-Evidemment, nous avons passé la journée à nous habiller pour !

Les lèvres d'Henri se joignirent en une petite moue «on pourrait tout autant se déshabiller... » Catherine ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire moqueur :

-Vous savez Henri, quand je vous ai dit de ne pas me traiter comme une petite chose fragile qui avait besoin de distance et de protection, je ne vous demandais pas de me proposer de coucher avec vous toutes les 5 minutes !

-Nettoyer votre esprit chérie, quand j'ai parlé de se déshabiller, cela ne signifiait pas forcément le faire ensemble...

Catherine savait pertinemment que c'était exactement ce que cela signifiait.

« Peu importe, nous allons aller à cette soirée. » Henri souffla de mécontentement mais elle continua « et, tenez-vous bien avec mes compatriotes. Pas de bagarre, pas d'ivresse...et par pitié, ne me mettez pas mal à l'aise...»

-Je ferai de mon mieux.

* * *

 **Les gars, je suis désolé de publier si peu souvent mais je suis étudiante et, à l'approche des examens, j'ai une montagne de choses à réviser!**

 **Je ferai de mon mieux pour republier un chapitre rapidement, promis. En attendant, merci à vous de me lire et de commenter!**


End file.
